Family of the Heart
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: A continuation of The growth of the Dillon Family Will Grace and Chet' s plans to form a Family succeed Or faulter?
1. Chapter 1

**Family of the Heart**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done!

PT.1

Rising early and enjoying the quiet of the ranch, Kitty, with two hot cups of coffee in hand, walked out the front door, stopped and took in a deep breath. It was late August but not as hot and humid as it normally would be. Feeling relaxed, she began walking around.

Stopping in a breezy spot under a tree, "Ahh, good morning, Curly. I thought we could have a quiet cup together." She said as she held the hot liquid. "Matt's out wrangling some horses with Festus. Mary rode into town." Smiling, "She's anxious about the new school year about to start. Grace... um, she's been really busy. Isn't it amazing how much Dodge has grown?"

Resting her head back, leaning against the tree. "I can't believe it's been almost fifty years." Suddenly her thought process was interrupted.

"Grandma! Grandma!"

Looking up, she saw that Tessie, Eva, Adam and Jamie were running toward her.

"Grandma, can we? Can we?"

"Wait. Wait, what are you all so excited about?" Smiling up at all the tiny faces.

"Don't you remember? You said we could ride." Now shaking his head, Jamie looked at Kitty. "You said you and me, we'd show the little ones how to ride.

"Ummmm, yes. Yes, I think I remember something like that." Now standing and brushing herself off. "OK, well, let's do it."

Quickly, they all ran ahead, rushing for the stables, all wanting to choose which horse they wanted to ride.

Saddling up several horses and walking them out of the stables, "OK now, Jamie. I know Grandpa and your pa have taught you and I'm counting on you to pay close attention with the little ones. You understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jamie answered.

Slowly Kitty helped Tessie and Eva up on the horses, then Adam. He sat tall and squared his shoulders. He was proud to finally be riding like his grandpa and pa.

Starting slowly, she rode alongside them with the younger one between herself and Jamie holding the reins.

"Now, just move slow. Take your time. Relax. We'll walk around the ranch here a bit. You need to start slow and learn how to control them. We can ride a little at a time."

Adam kept running his hand down the horses mane.

"Adam, Sweetheart, I know you like the horse but please hold on to the mount and stay alert."

As the five rode around parts of the ranch, Matt and Festus rode in on the entrance road, surprised to see Kitty with all four grandchildren.

Looking up smiling, "Well, hello there, Cowboy."

"Grandpa! Uncle Festus, look at us. Grandma is learnin' us to ride." Adam said in all his excitement.

As Kitty turned, she could see Adam sliding off the side of the horse, letting out a yell, then trying his hardest not to cry. Knowing Jamie would call him a baby, he sat on the ground with his head down and chin quivering.

Quickly, Kitty dismounted and rushed to him. "ADAM?" Scooping him up, "Adam Sweetheart. You alright? Grandma told you that you need to be careful and hold on tight."

"I'm ok, Grandma. I'm sorry."

As they all headed back to the stables, then in the house. "How about lunch, Boys?" Turning slightly and winking, "And ladies."

Matt moved up close to Kitty. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. He just startled me a bit."

"NO, Kit, I mean are you, Ok?"

Turning and cupping his face, "Yeah, now let's eat."

After everyone was sitting around the table eating lunch. "Festus, I need to talk to Kitty. Alone."

"Aw, shucks, Matthew, go right ahead. Me and the kids, we be jest fine."

Matt motioned to Kitty, leading her into the parlor. "Kit, we need to talk. Festus and I went into town and..."

Now with a raised brow, "And?" She continued studying his face, waiting for whatever he was hesitating to say.

"Kit, I wanted you to see this before Grace. She was out visiting patients and Chet is in Hayes taking a prisoner for trial for Newly."

Furrowing her brow, now concerned. "Matt, you're scaring me."

Reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a small piece of paper.

Kitty held her breath. "Matt?"

"Kit, this isn't good." Now handing it to her.

As she read the wire, Matt could see the fear and worry in her eyes. "Oh, Cowboy!"

"Now, Kit..."

"Oh, NO. Don't!" She began shaking her head.

"Honey, we'll do everything we can." You're damn right I..."

Now taking her by both shoulders. "Kit, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Quickly enveloping her in his arms. "This will work out."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Family of the Heart

PT.2

Burying her head in Matt's chest, "Oh, Matt, this can't be happening."

Pressing his lips against her curls, "Shhhhh, Honey, we'll work this out. You'll see."

Sam and Ellie were getting ready for the dinner rush. A lot had changed with the Long Branch. With prohibition, the saloon was no longer. Sam had taken it over fully and with the laws changing, he and Ellie had converted it into a restaurant. Sam figured the way Ellie cooked, the town could do well with another one.

Several customers drifted in for coffee and tea. As Sam was arranging tables, after cleaning up, he took notice to a rather fancily dressed man entering. Eastern dude, or so he thought. "Good afternoon, Sir. What can I get for you?"

"Good afternoon to you. I'd like a cup of tea. Maybe something sweet? Oh, and if you're of the mind..."

Sam turned. "Of the mind to what?"

"Answer a few questions?"

"Well, if I can." Sam answered.

Bringing the man a cup of tea and some danish Ellie had baked, "Well, what sort of questions can I answer for you, Mr..." stopping.

"Singleton. Martin Singleton. So, as you may have guessed, I'm new around these parts."

"Yes, I guessed that." Sam said, now curious.

"Well, I like finding out things of any particular place I visit. So maybe I can ask you about Dodge."

Smiling at the man, "Well, I'll try. Dodge is my home and I've lived and worked here for many a year."

"Well then, I guess I've chosen the right man." Sipping his tea, "Mr..."

"Oh, Noonan. You can call me Sam."

Nodding, Sam. How long have you lived here in Dodge?"

"Ummmm," now counting back, "oh, thirty years or so."

"And you've run this business all these years?"

Smiling, "No, the Long Branch, it's a restaurant now, but only for several years. It was once a saloon before."

Suddenly, both men said, "Prohibition."

Nodding, "Um, the Long Branch." Singleton repeated. "Seems I remember hearing of this place then. Run by a woman. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir. Miss Kitty. She owned this place and I worked for her. Couldn't ask for a better boss."

"So, this Miss Kitty, what does she do now?"

"Oh," Sam stopped and thought, "she has a family. I bought the business from her when Marshal..." shaking his head. "I mean Mr. Dillon retired." Sam was now wondering why this Singleton was so interested in his former boss.

Singleton could see the change in Sam's demeanor. "This Miss Kitty, she's..."

Sam now stared at him. "She's a friend and a very good one. Can I get you more tea?"

"Oh, Sam, I apologize. I didn't mean to say..."

"Mr. Singleton, why these questions about my business and my fri..."

Suddenly, Newly entered. "Hey, Sam, has Festus been in town this afternoon?"

"Why, yes. He and Mr. Dillon were here earlier."

Singleton kept a close ear on the two men's conversation upon hearing the name Dillon.

Now looking up as the door opened. "Hey, Uncle Sam."

Turning, "Gracie Girl."

Quickly, she hugged him. "Boy, what a day."

"Gracie, about done for the day?" Newly asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Newly. Carter's boy broke a leg falling out of a tree. He was my last patient of the day. Now I know why Pap-pap was so tired."

"Heading home?"

"Yeah, Momma is probably going crazy out there with the children."

Shaking his head, smiling, "Now, Grace, you know Miss Kitty loves all those kids." Newly chuckled.

Now Singleton perked up.

Grace noticed his attention to their conversation. Leaning in close to Sam and Newly. "Do you two know that man?"

"No, think he's from back east, maybe." Sam answered. "He seems to have a big interest in Dodge and Miss Kitty."

Peaking over her shoulder, "Momma? But why?"

"Don't know, Honey. I was wondering that too."

Grace turned and walked towards this new stranger in town. "Hello, I'm Dr. Grace..."

Standing quickly, extending his hand. "Well, hello. I'm sorry you said, Doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Grace Dil... oops, sorry, Owens. Still not used to my name change." Before he could respond, "So, I understand you have an interest in Dodge City and my momma?"

"Your momma?" He repeated.

"Yes, Kitty Dillon." She said now staring directly at him.

"Ah, well, I was speaking to Sam here and he was telling me all about Dodge and this business he has and that this Miss Kitty use to run it."

"And? Mister…."

"Oh, excuse my poor manners. Martin Singleton, Miss..."

Stopping him. "It's Mrs. Owens. Dr. Owens. Maybe you can tell me what your interest is."

"Oh now, don't get me wrong. I was just curious about..."

"Curious about what?"

Newly quickly grabbed Grace's arm. "Honey, how about I ride out to the ranch with you?" He was now trying to distract her. "Sam, here, says your poppa and Festus headed back already."

"Well, ok. Besides I am hungry and quite tired. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Singleton." Turning swiftly. "Uncle Newly, let's go. Uncle Sam, see you in the morning. My love to Aunt Ellie."

As Grace and Newly left, Singleton approached Sam. "Are you all family?"

"Well," now thinking. He was as much family as he could be. "Yes." Then he turned away wiping down a buffet he had added to the room.

On the ride, "Uncle Newly, I know what you were trying to do back there."

"Gracie Honey, I just didn't want to see you light into him. After all, you seemed to be…"

"Mad?" She added. "You're darn right, I'm mad. What's this man asking questions about Momma for?"

"No, idea, Honey."

As they reached the ranch, Newly had managed to get her off the subject and in a better mood.

When they pulled into the ranch, Tessie and Eva and Adam rushed to greet them. "Ma! Aunt Grace!"

"Hi, Kids. Can I get some love?" All three jumped up hugging her.

"Hey? What am I?" Newly laughed.

"We'll give you love too, Uncle Newly." Eva Jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Grandma's making supper. Grandpa's in the stable."

"Go on, Grace. I want to talk with your poppa."

Entering the house, "Hi, Momma. I'm home."

"Grace, just in time. Supper is almost ready."

"Great! I'm starving."

"Of course, you are. You're your father's daughter."

Rolling her eyes and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Momma? Do you know a man by the name of Singleton? Maybe someone from back east?"

"No. No, Honey, I don't. Why?"

Scrunching her face and tilting her head, "Um, Uncle Sam had a customer in the Long Branch. He was questioning him about Dodge." Now hesitating. "And you."

Quickly turning to face her daughter. "ME? What about me?"

Raising her hands in the air and tossing her head back. "That's just it. I don't know. And Uncle Newly pulled me away when I began asking him questions."

"Well, Grace, you do know you..."

Now smirking at Kitty, "Have your temper?"

"No. That's not what I was going to say. And that's enough of that. I'm sure he was probably some eastern reporter looking for a story about Dodge. There's always someone writing something about the life out here. You'd think they have enough." Kitty now drifted into thought, remembering the wire Matt received earlier.

Entering from the hall. "Well now, there's my Gracie."

"Hey, Poppa!" Reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Ok, supper is ready. Let's all sit and eat while it's hot, huh?" Turning her gaze to Matt.

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

Saying nothing, just letting out a large laugh.

"Uncle Newly? Chet should be back in the morning, right?"

"Should be. He didn't have to stay for the trial."

Kitty glanced at her daughter, remembering how it felt when Matt was away.

"Yay! Pa will be home soon?" Tessie asked.

"Yes, honey, tomorrow." Then under her breath, "I hope so."

After supper and cleaning up the kitchen, "Gracie Girl, let's go in the parlor." Taking her arm, Matt led her through the hall.

"Poppa? Is something wrong?"

"Your momma and I want to talk to you alone."

Mary quickly directed the kids up to clean up, knowing her parents needed to talk to Grace. "Come on kids. Let's go."

Now staring at Kitty and Matt. "What's wrong? I know that look. Poppa, you could never pull off one of Momma's poker faces."

"Ok, Gracie Honey, please sit. Gracie, today when I was in town, a wire came."

"Poppa please…"

He slowly handed it to her.

Slowly glancing down, she began to read.

 _ **Chet Owens, Dodge City, Kansas.**_

 _ **As the attorney representing Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Burnett, I am notifying you as to the petition for custody of the minor children, know as Teresa and Eva Webb. There will be a hearing to determine custody of the minor children.**_

Grace looked up at Matt. "Poppa, NO! What is this? This can't be happening. No! No! They belong to us."

Kitty quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter. "We'll fight this, Grace. We won't let them do this."

"Momma, who are these people? What right do they have? Those girls belong here with all of us. We love them and they love us."

Hugging her tight, "Shhhhhhhh!"

Snapping her head up, "Poppa, can't you do something? Isn't there someone you know? We can't lose our girls."

Matt's jaws were tight. It was killing him seeing Grace in agony this way.

"Poppa, please?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Family of the Heart

PT.3

It was a slow and exhausting ride. Chet was doing his best to keep himself alert, knowing he'd been gone over a week. And he, much like Matt, was happy to be on his way home as opposed to staying around for the trial and hanging, if that's what the verdict would be. Riding straight through the night, he decided to stop by a stream, water his horse and rest slightly.

Kneeling down at the edge of the stream, cupping handfuls of cool water, he splashed his face. It was refreshing. Now stretching his neck and shoulders, inhaling deeply, suddenly he stopped. Hearing the click back of a gun barrel, he hesitated before turning.

He heard, "DON'T MOVE."

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm not carrying anything valuable." Chet offered to the unknown figure behind him.

In a gruff voice, "Ain't your valuables I'm after. Turn around slow. Keep them hands where I can see um. Git over there by that there tree."

Chet complied, keeping a close eye on the gun the stranger was pointing at him. "Well then, if you're not here to rob me, what..."

"Hey! I'm the one with the gun here. I'm in control."

Nodding, "Ok, but if there's something you want from me just…"

"Hey, I said quiet!"

Chet sat quietly, his mind filtering through his thoughts. 'If it's not money, what does he want?'

After sitting for several minutes, "Did you think you could just drag a man from his home and bring him to hang? Leave his family," now shaking his head, "without... well, without a husband or father?"

Quickly Chet realized, this was now about Saul Barrows, the prisoner Newly brought in, but had him deliver to trial. "Look, I know something like this isn't easy. Barrows, he's your kin?"

Nodding, "Yeah, my pa. And the family needs him."

Chet could now see this young man was grieving, which let him know the outcome of Barrows trial. "What's your name?" Chet asked.

"Albert. Albert Barrows."

"Albert, the Marshal brought your father in on a murder charge." Chet stated.

"My pa didn't kill anyone. But you brought him to hang."

Still watching closely, "Albert, look, I just brought him to trial. I have nothing to do with the court's decision. I'm a Deputy. I just do my job. Besides, there was a witness."

"HE'S WRONG!" Albert yelled out.

"Well, someone still has to pay."

"Someone. YOU!" He now pointed the barrel right at Chet, cocking back the hammer.

Chet, unsure what to do next, Jumped up, lunging away from him. Then all he heard was a loud shot.

Dillon Ranch

"Grace, Honey, try to calm down. I'll make some inquiries; see what I can find out. But let's all just not get ahead of ourselves." Heading out, "Kit, I'm gonna go to town and talk to Newly, see what we can do. See if I can find out what is going on."

"Matt? Breck. Talk to Breck."

"Kit, you know how I feel about..."

"Matt, he's a lawyer. See what he thinks." Now walking close to him, "Cowboy, we may need him." Giving him a look of deep concern.

Dodge City

Martin Singleton made his way out of the Dodge House headed to the Long Branch, Howie was standing out on the boardwalk, sweeping. "Good morning." Singleton said.

"Oh, oh good morning. Did you have a good night, Sir?"

"Yes, yes, I did. Thank you, my man. Howie was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Howie, how long have you been in Dodge?"

"Oh, many years, Sir. I've seen Dodge grow and change. Marshal Dillon really gave us a good respectable town to live in and..."

"Marshal Dillon?" Singleton repeated.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Marshal Matt Dillon. He was Marshal here for many years before Marshal O'Brien. He was Marshal Dillon's deputy."

"Hmmm, so that mean you know this Dillon well then?"

"Oh, yes. He and Miss Kitty. They've been here in Dodge since... well, seems like forever now."

"So, the Dillon's are a staple here?" He asked.

"Seems like that. They are very well..." Stopping.

"Howie, Mrs. Dillon? That'd be the one they call Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Sir. Good people they are. Why this town holds them both in high regard."

"Is that so? I thought I understood she was a..."

Now Howie furrowed his brow. "A what?"

"Oh well, I just mean she owned the Long Branch when it was a saloon and well we all know what..."

Now Burke approached them. "Morning, Howie."

Nodding, "Burke."

Staring at Howie, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, Burke, this here is Mr. Singleton. We were just talking about Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty and Dodge."

Smiling, "Well, you couldn't find two better folks. Dodge has been grateful to them both for a lot."

"Ha," Singleton huffed out. "What could she have done that you would feel such a way? Well, besides..." He raised his brows.

Burke now realizing his inference, "Now wait just a minute. Miss Kitty, is a decent woman. She's done more for the folks of Dodge. Oh, yeah, some women folk, they didn't like their men in the saloon. But, Miss Kitty... it's… Well, they're men and she always..."

Waving his hand and tapping his hat, "Thank you, Mr. Burke." Smiling at him.

Now Burke looked at Howie. "What'd I say? I was just trying to tell him Miss Kitty would make sure she kept control of..."

Rolling his eyes, Howie just shook his head. "Burke!"

"What? I was just saying..."

Now waving him off, "I have work to do."

Singleton entered the Long Branch. Ellie was delivering orders to a table. "Good morning. I'll be right with you. How can I help you?"

"Tea please and a menu?"

"Certainly." Handing him a menu.

Sam watched from the back room door, curious as to what Singleton was up to today.

"Well, Ma'am, I'll have eggs, ham and biscuits."

Nodding, "Coming right up, Sir."

As she began to walk away, "Wait. Maybe you can answer a few questions."

"About?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, your predecessor, Miss Kitty."

"Miss Kitty?" Ellie repeated. "Why would you ask about her?" Ellie remembered what Sam had told her about the day before. "Look Mr..."

"Singleton. Martin Singleton, Ma'am."

"Well, Mr. Singleton, I'm not in the habit of discussing my friends with total strangers. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll get your order." Turning and walking away.

Huffing out a huge breath, "Why? Why are these folks all so sure fired ready to protect this woman, these people?" He asked himself.

Matt rode down Front Street, approaching Newly's office. As he entered, "Morning, Mr. Dillon. What can I do for you today?"

"Newly, yesterday, that wire that came for Chet..."

"Oh," Newly responded. "Bad news, Sir?"

"Looks that way. Chet should be back today, right?"

"I'm expecting him." Newly answered.

"Seems he and Grace have some trouble. Newly, there's a couple, the Burnett's, they've filed papers to get custody of the girls."

"Tessie and Eva?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"But I don't understand. Why now? And who are these people?"

"Those girls... they've been with us for months. Newly, you've seen how Kitty..."

"Ah, yeah and they love you all as well."

"Newly, Grace and Kitty..." now exhaling, "Well, I promised them I'd do what I could to find out what we can do. Kitty wants me to talk with Breck."

"Well, if you ask me, I think that's a perfect idea." Smiling, "I know you don't care for him and the way he is so friendly with Ki…"

Scrunching his face, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Newly, I trust Kitty. He's just a little too friendly for my taste."

"Say, Mr. Dillon..."

"Newly, as long as we've known one another, it's Matt. Ok?"

Nodding, "Ok, Matt. Yesterday, over at the Long Branch..."

"Yeah?" Matt looked with questioning eyes.

"I'm not sure, but there was this Dude fella. Sing... ah, Singleton. Yeah, that's it. When I came in, he was questioning Sam."

Puzzled, "Ok. And?"

"It was his questions that bothered me. They were about Dodge, well, and an awful lot about you and..."

"Me? I don't know anyone by that name."

"Matt, he was also asking about Miss Kitty."

Now Matt's eyes widened. "KITTY?"

"Yeah, Sam was disturbed by his questions and the conversation stopped when Grace came in. But, you know Gracie..."

Throwing back his head, "Yeah, I'm afraid I do. She's her momma's daughter." The two chuckled.

"Who do you think he might be?"

"Well, Newly, over the years there've been a lot of stories."

"Maybe, just..."

"Yeah, maybe but it sticks in my craw. I'll stop and see Sam. Right now, I guess I'd better find..." rolling his eyes, "Breck."

Chuckling, Newly nodded. "Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt stopped.

"We'll talk later." Newly was now concerned about the news of the wire and the Burnett's.

Leaving the office, and crossing Front Street, Matt spotted Breck. "Hey, Taylor?"

"Mattttt! Glad to see ya. How's Kitty?"

"She's fine, Taylor! Our family is fine." Tilting his hat back. "Actually, I need to... well, Kitty asked me to... Taylor, you got a minute?"

"Sure, Matt, for you, anytime."

The two men entered the Long Branch. "Ellie, good morning."

"Oh, Matt, hello. Be right with you. Morning, Breck." Smiling at him.

Breck sat at a back table while Matt approached Sam. "Sam? Newly says a dude was here yesterday."

Nodding, "Yes, Sir. That man right there." Now pointing at Singleton. "Newly says he was asking questions about..."

"Oh now, Ellie and I, we're not telling him anything, you understand?"

Smiling, "Sam, its ok. What kind of questions?"

"Well, mostly about Miss Kitty and her owning this place and what she did here." Matt peered over his shoulder. "But I just told him she was my boss and more importantly, my friend. You both have been for..."

Nodding, smiling, 'Yeah, Sam, I know." Matt turned and began walking towards Breck then suddenly changed his mind and turned towards Singleton, stopping at his table. "You Singleton?"

Looking up at Matt's tall presence. "Who's asking?"

"Names, Dillon. Matt Dillon. I understand you've been asking question around about me and my wife."

"Maybe I have. And?"

"WHY?" Matt asked.

Smiling, Singleton looked up at Matt. "Curious. Yeah, just curious."

Furrowing his brow in annoyance, "Curious about? Just who are you? And what are you doing in Dodge?" Now the lawman was surfacing in him.

Quickly, Breck interrupted them. "Matt, you wanted to talk?"

"Oh, yeah." Now following him back to the corner table, sitting and sipping at the hot coffee Ellie had brought out. "Breck, we may have a problem and may need your help."

"Ok, Matt, I'm listening. Tell me what you need."

Inhaling, "Well, I'm sure you know about the two little girls we have out at the ranch. I know you do. You were handling the adoption papers for Grace and Chet."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, that's right."

"Are you aware there's a couple called the Burnett's that's filed for a hearing to fight for custody?"

"Well now, that puts some things in perspective."

"What?"

"Now, Matt, wait. I just received a letter from a Boston attorney asking for information about the ward care of Teresa and Eva Webb. Matt, Chet is their cousin. He is kin."

"That's what we're wondering about."

"Matt, let me check into this further. Chet and Grace have already filed paper work and let me find out more about the Burnett's."

"Breck, Grace can't..."

Holding up his hand, "Matt, I know Grace is cut from the same cloth as her mother and I'll handle this or see what we can do."

Popping his hat back on his head. "Ok, I'm going to let you do what you need."

"Matt, I'll..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Matt, I know how Kitty and Grace feel about those little girls. I remember how Kitty was when she went through this with Mary."

Singleton now had his ear focused and tuned into the conversation at the back table. "Hmmm." Now standing, leaving and heading across the street for the telegraph office.

Newly stood watching. "What could this dude be up too?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Family of the Heart

PT.4

Grace was pacing the kitchen. "Momma, why is this happening?"

Moving closer and wrapping her arms around her baby girl. "Ah, Gracie Honey, I know right now this looks impossible. But I promise you, your poppa and Breck will make sure they get to the bottom of this."

"How can you be so sure?" Grace asked between her sobs.

"Well, first of all, you know your poppa and he will move heaven and earth, especially for you. And I know your worried but he will do everything and anything. And Breck, if anything can be done, he'll know."

"Momma, how can you be so sure?" She asked. "Momma, Chet and I love those girls."

Smiling a saddened smile, "We all do."

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she entered.

Exhaling, "Mary Honey, we received some news."

"OH NO! Grace is Chet alright?"

"Oh, Honey, yes. This news is about the girls, Tessie and Eva."

"What? What kind of news?"

Now guiding both her girls to sit. "Well, it looks like this couple, Burnett is the name I think, they're from back east someplace." Waving her hands in the air. "They filed a petition for custody."

Shaking her head, "Momma, Chet is their kin. How can they do that?"

Motioning with her hand for her to remain calm, "This is what your poppa is out trying to find out. I asked him to stop and see Breck Taylor, since you and Chet hired him to do your adoption proceedings."

"Well, see, Grace? Breck, will fix this. He took care of Momma when she wanted to keep me. Right, Momma?"

Nodding, "Yes, yes, he did and I trust him and so should you."

Dodge City

Matt was now angry but knew he needed to keep himself in check. Walking back to talk to Newly, Bud came rolling the stage in to town.

Both men stopped, watching as they unloaded. Two men got out yelling out, "Hello, Marshal. Mr. Dillon." Two local ranchers, returning from a business trip.

"Barker, Mallon. Successful trip?" Matt asked.

"Sure was." Mallon answered, tipping his hat.

Just then, Newly took noticed to the well-dressed man now extending his hand to help an equally well dressed woman from the stage. As she stepped down, she turned and looked up and around at all the buildings and the town folks.

"Good Heavens, Dear. Looks like we've arrived just in time."

"Rosemary Dear, I told you this is much different than anything we're accustomed to living with. Those poor children, being exposed to such primitive surroundings. It's ghastly!"

Newly walked over. "Welcome to Dodge folks. I'm Marshal O'Brien." Removing his hat as he spoke to the woman.

Looking up at Bud, "My man, can you point us to proper accommodations?"

"That'd be the Dodge House, Sir."

"Very good. See that our things get there in one piece."

"What?" Bud looked up.

Newly quickly intervened. "I'll see to it, Mr...?"

"Burnett! Jacob Burnett. And this is my wife, Rosemary Burnett." Now guiding his wife across the street.

Newly looked to Matt and the two rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. Newly waved to a young man standing on the boardwalk outside of Mr. Jonas' store. "Tim? Will you see these bags get over to the Dodge House?"

"Sure, Marshal." He said, rushing to grab the luggage.

"Matt, well I guess you have a clue what's in the coming."

Re-adjusting his Stetson. "Yeah."

Riding across the prairie, a wagon moving slowly decided to stop, refresh their water supply and stretch their legs. The young man climbed down and helped his wife. "Here, you stretch a bit. Maybe we can camp here a bit. I'll get water."

He took the canteens and headed for the stream when he suddenly heard a squealing scream.

"Joseph! Joseph, hurry!"

He went rushing to inspect why his wife was screaming.

"Over here! Quick, he's hurt. Oh, Joseph, he's been shot! Who would do such a thing?"

As they turned over the victim, "Joseph, he's wearing a badge." Now running her fingers over the star that said Deputy.

Quickly, looking around then focusing his attention on the man.

"Joseph, he's alive. Hurt bad, but alive."

Joseph Manning and his wife Amy struggled to make room for the injured man on their wagon. "We must be close to a town. This young man needs medical attention."

"Yes. But you think you can help him until we find him a doctor, Amy?"

Nodding with a sad look. "I'll do my best."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Family of the Heart

PT.5

Now entering the Dodge House, Jacob and Rosemary Burnett stopped and looked around at the hotel, turning to one another. "Oh my, Jacob, I… I..."

"Now, Dear, we'll just have to make do. In all honesty, this should take no time at all. Now when all the facts are on the table it will be plain to see that the girls will be better off in our custody."

Approaching the desk, "Welcome to Dodge, Folks." Howie announced.

"We would be needing a room, my dear man."

"Yes Sir, I have a very nice room overlooking Front Street. Number five. I'll see you get anything you'll need."

As they ascended the stairs, Rosemary Burnett made a point not to touch anything surrounding her.

Once entering the room, Rosemary stopped. "Jacob?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Jacob, I will never understand." Now looking around.

"Yes, Dear. I agree. Maybe we should freshen up then we'll I'll find us a place to get dinner."

Leaving Rosemary to rest and freshen up, Jacob made his way to Newly's office. Entering, "Excuse me, Marshal. Jacob Burnett."

"Yes, I remember, Mr. Burnett. What can I do for you?"

"First things first. My wife and I were supposed to meet our attorney here. Jeremy Haines?"

"Well, Mr. Burnett, I can't say that I've met him as of yet. But if I do, I'll be sure to send him over to you."

"Thank you, Marshal."

"And the other thing?" Newly asked.

As he was turning, "Oh yes. Maybe you could tell me of a decent eating establishment."

Nodding, "Oh, the Long Branch. It's just across the street."

Tipping his hat, "Thank you."

Walking across Front Street, headed for the hotel. Rosemary met him at the entrance. "Well, Dear, shall we try and find some sustenance somewhere in this little hamlet?"

Smiling softly, "Rosemary, my dear, the Marshal suggested… um, the Long Branch. There it is across the street." Reaching out his arm. "Shall we?"

As they entered the Long Branch, there was a full house. Ellie spotted them right off. "Welcome! You're just in time. I still have an open table. If you'll follow me." Leading them to a table by the window then returning with two menus.

"Thank you. I'll start with tea please."

"Coming right up." Ellie smiled, looking at them. She knew right off they weren't from these parts. Approaching Sam, "Pretty fancy."

Shaking his head, "Newly did tell me of a couple that came in on the stage this afternoon."

While eating, Singleton entered, making eye contact with Burnett. This didn't go unnoticed by Ellie or Sam. "Sam Honey, do you think..."

Before she finished, he was nodding. "It sure seems like it."

Once finishing and standing to leave, Singleton quickly followed the two outside. Tipping his hat as he approached, "Mr. Burnett, Ma'am?"

"Jacob, if you two need to talk I'll wait back at the hotel."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Dear?"

Smiling, "Yes. I'll find my way."

Kissing her cheek, he watched her cross the street. Turning his attention back to Martin Singleton. "Ok, you convinced me to come in early, so this better be good."

Joseph and Amy Manning, now extremely exhausted, pulled their wagon into the town of Bucklin, Kansas in hopes they'd find a doctor.

Stopping in front of the general store. The owner, seeing the couple must have traveled a ways, greeted them. "Welcome, folks."

"Hello," Joseph replied. "Your town doctor. Where can we find him?"

"Sick are ya?" The man asked.

"No. No, but this man..." now point his thumb over his shoulder, "he's been shot. He's a lawman."

Quickly rushing to look into the wagon. "Oh, my. Now he is in need of a doctor. Let me get you help. Where'd ya find him?"

"Out on the prairie. The misses and I stopped on our journey to rest and collect water when we came across this young man."

Overhearing the conversation, they were approached by a man. "Shot you say?"

"And you are?" Joseph asked.

"Sheriff John Dugan." Dugan now yelled for several men to help carry Chet to the doctor's office. "Men, get him up to Doc McBride. Mr…?"

"Manning, Joseph Manning. And this is the Misses. Amy"

"Sheriff Dugan, I did all I could. It looks like he lost a lot of blood. Bullet's deep. I cleaned the wound but I had no proper tools. Understand?"

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am. Appreciate you folks bringing him in. Did I hear you say he was wearing a badge?"

"Uh huh. Deputy badge. We just don't know from where. He ain't stirred none the whole ride."

Dillon Ranch

Matt made his way back home. He was not happy with his results. He was hoping he had a better and answer for Grace and Kitty. As he approached the house, he was attacked. Three small ones were yelling, "Grandpa! Grandpa! You're home!"

"WHOA. Whoa now. What's going on here?" Trying to get a grip on the three small children.

They were excited to see him. "Ma is with Aunt Grace and Grandma in the house."

As he walked in with kids hanging on him, "Oh, Poppa. Kids, come on now. What are you doing to your grandpa?"

"We wanna play."

Chuckling, Mary looked at Matt. "Sorry, Poppa."

"Aw, I'm used to it. You and your sister did your share of riding me too."

"Poppa! Maybe Grace did but…"

"Oh, Ok. Not as much as Grace."

"I did what, Mary?"

"Nothing. Just, the kids are having fun with Poppa."

Grace looked to Matt. "Poppa?"

"Honey, we'll talk later."

"Kids, let's go wash up. Poppa needs a minute in private with…"

"Ah, we know. Stuff kids can't hear. Right?" Adam stated.

"Yes, Young Man. Now off with you. Come on, girls."

"Poppa?" Grace met his gaze.

"Honey, I talked with Taylor. He's going to check out everything I told him and let me know."

Grace began to read Matt as well as Kitty. "And?"

"And what, Gracie?"

"Poppa, there's something you're not telling me. I can see it all over your face."

"She's right, Cowboy." Kitty added as she entered the room.

Running his hand through his hair, "Grace, you're getting more like your mother everyday. Ok. Ok, Gracie Honey. That couple, the Burnett's, they arrived in Dodge this afternoon."

"What?"

"They're here in Dodge."

"Now?"

"Honey, yes."

Covering her face with both hands, "Poppa, Momma?" She now looked to Kitty.

Holding her by the shoulders, "Grace. Wait. Honey we knew or we should have figured they'd be coming to Dodge."

"Not this soon."

"Honey, we'll get through this. Together. All of us."

"Gracie, you're not alone, Sweetheart. Remember that."

Shaking her head, "Oh, Momma. I know that. I guess I just wish Chet was here. He knows nothing about any of this."

"Please, Grace. Relax. It will all work out."

Grace left the room to check on the girls. "Kit, Honey…"

Waving her hands, "Uh, Matt, I wish I was as sure of what I just said to our daughter."

"Kit, we need to talk."

Looking up at him now concerned. She knew that tone, knew it well. "Cowboy, what is it?"

"You may want a drink."

"Matt, please."

"Ok, here. Sit." Sitting beside her on the sofa, "Kit, there's a man in town." Now thinking of how he was going to tell her. "Ummmm..."

"Matt?"

Grabbing both her hands, "Kit, do you know a man, uh, an eastern Dude. Name of Singleton?"

"Umm, Singleton?" Shaking her head, "No. No, I don't think so. Why?"

Again he forced his fingers through his hair. "According to Newly and Sam, this man, some eastern dude, has been asking questions around town."

"Questions?" She asked.

"Yeah. Questions about Dodge, me…"

'You?" She asked surprised. "Why? You haven't been Marshal in…"

"Ah, Kit wait. He was also asking questions about you."

"What? Why? Who is he?"

Shaking his head, "I'm not sure."

"What could he be interested in me for?"

"Honey," now holding her hands. "If I'm right, this Singleton dude has something to do with the custody case."

"Custody Case?" She repeated. "Matt, that doesn't make sense. Chet and Grace are adopting the girls. Why would questions about me have anything to do with the case?"

"Ah, Honey, I haven't figure it all out just yet."

Raising her brow, "But if I know you, and I do, something... something has you making a connection."

"Now, Kitty…"

"Et et."

"Ok, I'm not sure. I just wanted you to know. I don't want any surprises."

Now laying her head on his shoulder. "Aw, Cowboy."

Dodge House

Jacob arrived back at his hotel room. Rosemary was waiting. She knew this meeting on the street was Jacob's man. "Jacob, Dear. Ok, now what did your man say? Did we waste our time hiring him?"

Smiling a smirky smile, "This should go as planned. There's no judge alive that would allow this family to raise these girls."

"Oh?" Now wide eyed. "Just what did he give you, Jacob?"

"Sweetness, you wouldn't want to hear such..."

"Oh, yes I would. So spill the information. I'm paying for it. I want to know it all."

"Ok, then let's sit. Brandy, Dear?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Family of the Heart

PT.6

Dr. McBride carefully worked on removing the bullet in the left side of Chet's chest. All the while, Joseph and Amy waited, wondering if this young deputy would survive. Did they come upon him early enough? In the waiting room, the couple sat with their hands folded in prayer.

When the sheriff returned to the office to check on the doctor's progress, Amy looked on concerned. "Sheriff, I wish we had more information that would help you. Something to identify this young man."

"Look, Folks, you've done plenty. You saw to it to get him help. Guess we'll just have to see if Doc McBride pulls him through. Then maybe we'll find out who he is and where he's from. I'll be back later."

Dodge House

Handing Rosemary a sniffer of brandy. "Sweetheart, the private investigator has definitely earned his pay. You will save your family's reputation."

"Well, Jacob? Are you going to fill me in on your conversation with this man?"

"Yes, Dear. Well, it looks like your sister's girls are in an unhealthy situation. Singleton has spoken to several of the town citizens and looks like the Dillon's have a shady past."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Mr. Dillon used to be the Marshal here in Dodge."

Furrowing her brow, "And that's going to help us... how? Jacob please."

"Et et, Rosemary. Let me finish. It looks as though he may have compromised his badge."

"How so?" She asked.

"Singleton had a conversation with the man at the dining establishment we visited tonight. And the owner, Noonan I believe, informed him that his place used to be a saloon."

"A saloon?" She gasped.

"Not only was it a saloon, it was run by none other than Kitty Russell."

"Ok. And she is…?"

"Ah, Kitty Russell is also Mrs. Matthew Dillon. And need I remind you, that out here what a saloon..."

Shutting her eyes and holding up her hands. "Ok. I've heard enough. Just one thing. It's my nephew, Chet Owens, and his new bride that we are going up against."

"Ah, but my dear wife, Mrs. Owen is the daughter of the Dillon's and they all share a home on the Dillon ranch. Apples don't fall far from the tree."

Clinking their glasses together, convinced they had more than enough ammunition. "To court and to following Daddy's training. My dear sisters never had it in themselves. The discipline to make it in this world. Now Daddy's fortune will stay where it belongs. With me."

Several Days Later

Newly sent word to Grace, Matt and Kitty that a circuit court judge was on his way. He'd be arriving anytime.

Breck sat having coffee with Sam and Ellie. "Sam, the other day, this man that was here. The one Matt approached? I understand he was asking questions." Now staring at Sam.

"Well, yeah. It was disturbing. He was asking lots of questions about Miss Kitty and..."

"Matt?" Breck finished.

Nodding, "Yes, like he was looking for something, ya know?"

"I know, Sam. But we're going to stop..." now biting his lip, "I'm on top of this."

Later, Breck rode out to the ranch. Seeing a carriage pulling in the entrance road, Kitty stood on the porch. As he rode closer. "Well, good morning, Breck. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do I need one to visit one of the prettiest ladies in Dodge?"

"Oh now..." Smiling, "Coffee's hot."

"Sounds great." Dismounting and following her inside. "Kitty, I wanted to talk to you about this custody case."

"Breck. What? I don't understand." Now placing the hot coffee before him. "Tessie and Eva, they are Chet's cousins. Kin. Just who are these people? And what claim do they have on the girls?"

Patting her hand. "Well, Kitty, it seems Mrs. Burnett is Teresa Webb's sister. Chet's aunt."

Rubbing her chin and in deep thought. "Chet has never mentioned an aunt other than Teresa."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe he never met her."

"Not sure, Kitty." Now choosing his words carefully. "There's a private investigator in town and he's been asking questions."

"Oh? Ok. And?" Edging him to go on.

"Kitty, he's asking around a lot about..."

Now getting frustrated, "BRECK! Please just say it plain. About what?"

"Matt..." and again hesitating.

"Breck Taylor!"

"Oh, Ok. And you."

"Me? Why me?"

"He is asking about the Long Branch and your life there."

"HE'S WHAT?" She was now fuming. "My Life has nothing to do with Grace and Chet being good parents to the girls. Breck?"

"Yeah?"

"What can we do?"

Shaking his head and grabbing her hand, "Kitty, I don't you to worry. I'll take care of this."

Just then, "What's going on here?"

As they turned Matt was standing glaring at Breck who was still holding Kitty's hand.

"Matt, Breck came by to fill me in on what we have to deal with when the Judge gets here."

Now placing himself between the two. "Yeah, and?"

"Matt Dillon!" Pursing her lips tight.

"Ah, Kitty, we'll talk before court. I'll let you fill Matt in." Breck quickly made his exit.

After he was out of earshot, "Matt Dillon, what's come over you? We're gonna need him and this display of... UGH! It's childish."

"Kitty, I just don't like him taking the liberty of getting so friendly with you."

When they connected eyes, she walked slowly over to him, slipping one hand around his waist and cupping his face in the other. Now with a pouty expression. "Cowboy, when will you learn? This woman right here in front of you..." kissing him softly, "has no room in her heart for any other man. Mr. Dillon, you are stuck with me. You understand? You'd think that after all these years..."

Before she could finish, he pulled her in tight, kissing her deeply.

Enjoying the moment. "Umm. Say, Mr. Dillon, the house is empty. I was thinking maybe we could..." Now looking at him in a sexy and sultry gaze.

Without a word, he guided her towards the stairs."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Family of the Heart

PT.7

Sheriff Dugan sat as his desk running through messages and different notes he had kept. He knew this young deputy looked familiar.

Then deciding he would send out a notice to surrounding towns asking about any deputies that might be missing. Doc McBride sat frustrated. The removal of the bullet was successful but he had lost a lot of blood and he was quite fevered.

Dillon Ranch

Mary entered the house after taking the children fishing. Rushing through the house, "Momma? Momma..." As she burst through rooms, now rushing into her momma's room only to be startled. "OH MOMMA! I… I..."

"Mary, it's alright. Just... I'll be right there, sweetheart."

Matt, looking flustered, cleared his throat. "Kit, umm…"

Holding back a laugh. "Oh, Cowboy. Are you turning red?" Now she burst into a loud laugh.

Quickly, he got up. "Kit, what do I say to her?"

"Umm, maybe, Mary Honey, I love your momma."

"That's not funny!" Now he hurried to dress and kissed her gently. I better go check on a few things." He said, rolling his eyes.

Kitty dressed and made her way down stairs. Mary was in the kitchen. Kitty entered, standing, leaning against the stove. "Mary, what were you in such a rush and hurry about?"

Now trying to hide her embarrassment, she wouldn't meet Kitty's eyes. "The kids and I were fishing and coming back, I came across Mr. and Mrs. Emerson. And, Momma, Mrs. Emerson said some of the most awful things."

"Such as?" Kitty asked, puzzled.

"Momma, she was saying that the girls shouldn't be living with us and the family we have. She said that you..." Now stopping, fishing for the right words.

"Mary, go on."

"Momma, she called you..." Shaking her head. "I can't repeat the words."

Now pulling her in to her embrace. "Mary, I learned a long time ago, well, lets say I decided a long time ago that what people talk about doesn't interest me."

"But, Momma, the things she was saying! And in front of the kids." She was now crying. "Momma, I wanted to... to... UGH!"

"Mary, Sweetheart, I've spent a lifetime listening to what people like Mrs. Emerson have to say and I decided that it doesn't interest me." Kitty repeated.

"Momma, you've been in this town a long time. People must know how much you and Poppa love one another and how much you love your family. You've both given us the best."

Smiling, "Yes, Honey, we do love one another. Mary, your father is a wonderful man, husband and father to this family. And that's all you need to remember."

"Momma, I hope me and Frankie still love one another when we're your..."

"Uh huh?"

"Oh, I just mean... well... what I meant was..."

Patting her arm, "Oh, I know exactly what you meant. Mary Sweetheart, we're old, not dead."

Lowering her eyes, "Yeah, so I found out."

Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mary hurried away. Anything to change the subject. "Hi, Uncle Newly. Come in. Momma's in the kitchen." Now kissing him on the cheek. "What'cha doing out here this time of day?"

"Newly? How are you?"

"Miss Kitty, is Grace around?"

"Umm, actually, I'm not sure where she is? Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Chet should have been back this morning and I haven't heard a thing."

"Newly, you know how many times when Matt took a prisoner to trial and a hanging what was supposed to be a week turned into two or more."

"Yes, Ma'am, I get that. But he wasn't staying for the trial or hanging. Oh, and in today's paper there was a hanging."

"Newly, I know that look."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kitty. It should have been me taking that trip but he insisted."

"Newly O'Brien, Matt taught you well."

"I'd just feel better if I knew things went, umm…"

"Newly, maybe they wanted him to stay."

"Who?" Now entering the room, Matt again repeated. "Who? Newly, is something wrong?"

"Matt, Newly's just concerned that Chet's not back yet. And I was just reminding him how many one week trips you had that turned into two and three."

"Burrows trial?"

"Yeah, Matt, verdict was guilty and hanging was sentenced. Matt, you know Chet is much like you when it comes to watching."

Bucklin, Kansas

Chet began to stir, now feeling the pain from having the bullet dug out of his chest. He was moaning and repeating, "Gr…ace, Gr…ace."

Dr. McBride snapped out of the semi-sleep he was in when he heard him. "Oh now, take it easy, Son. Try not to move around so much."

"Grace."

"No, son, I'm Dr. McBride. You're in my office. You've been shot so please try not to move. Just rest. Can you tell me your name, Son?"

"C…het. Chet Owens. I'm... I'm a..."

"Yeah, son, we know you're a deputy. What we don't know is how this happened to you."

"Ba… rrows. Barrows."

"Who's that, son?"

"Prisoner. Trial... hung… him. Son shot me."

"Where did this happen?"

"Prairie. Coming from Hays." He was gasping for air.

"Ok, you just rest. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Home. I need to get home. He was now trying to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't. You want to burst that wound open?"

Chet was now exhausted.

Dillon Ranch

The sun was up as was Matt and Kitty. Grace was making breakfast for the kids with Mary 's help. "Look, I want you to be good today until I get back home. Promise me?"

"We will. Grandma's fun."

"Mary, is that a carriage I hear? This early?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure who it is?" Both girls walked to the front porch. "Good morning, may we help you?" Now, both Mary and Grace stood examining the stranger now seated in the fancy carriage before them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Family of the Heart

PT.8

"Matt, look, I know yesterday you were disturbed with Breck being here. But please put all that aside for Grace and Chet."

Scrunching his face, "Oh, alright."

Now tilting her head, "I love you, Cowboy." Now slipping her arms around his large frame.

"I love you too."

Kissing him softly, "Alright you. What's on your agenda?"

"Well, I want to go and find out what this Singleton character is up to in town."

"Matt, just promise me you'll keep calm."

"Ha, this coming from the worst temper in Dodge?"

Now tossing him his vest. "Go on."

Grace and Mary stood examining the fancy woman in the carriage. "Are you lost, Ma'am?" Mary asked.

"No, Dear Girl, I don't believe so. This is the Dillon ranch?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Grace answered. "Are you here to see my poppa?"

"No, Dear, I came to see Teresa and Eva."

Bucklin, Kansas

Chet startled awake with the sun streaming through the window. "Doctor? Doctor."

With the sound of Chet's voice, Amy opened the door. "Well, good morning, Deputy."

Wiping the fog from his eyes, "Who are you? Where am I?" As he began to move extreme pain set in. "AWWWW!"

"Easy does it now. You don't want to open up that wound."

"Wound?" He questioned now feeling the heaviness in his chest. "Oh, yeah. Barrows. Is he... I mean..."

Smiling, "Just relax. Get your bearings."

Again he asked. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?"

"Whoa! Slow down. One question at a time. I'll tell you what I can."

Chet inhaled and laid his head back on the pillow. "Ok"

Amy pulled over a chair. "For starters, I'm Amy Manning. My husband and I found you in bad shape, you know. We were traveling across country and about an hour from here we stopped to rest and replenish our water and there you were. Unconscious in the dirt under a tree. When we realized you were shot, we put you on our wagon and brought you here looking for a doctor. I did all I could, but I'm no doctor." Shaking her head. "You have one mean hole in your chest."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Well, I see you are awake." Added Dr. McBride. You had us all wondering."

Trying to move, "I need to get out of here. Where are my clothes?"

"Whoa! Hold on here. Do you have any idea just how sick a man you are?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yeah. Yeah I guessed that but you don't understand. Grace... she'll be worried."

"Grace?" Amy repeated.

Nodding, "Yes, my wife. I should have been home... Wait. How long have I been here?" Now looking around for his watch and clothes.

"Two days, Son." McBride answered. "Just relax. Someone wanted you dead. Do you know who?"

"Yes. His name is Barrows. I took his father to Hays for trial and..."

"Saul Barrows?" McBride questioned.

"Yes. Saul Barrows." Chet replied.

"Son, you know I just read in the paper he hung for murder."

Running his hand over his face, "Yeah I know! Not part of the job I stomach well. But I still need to get home."

Just then, Sheriff Dugan entered. "Son, nice to see you're awake. Think you're up to talking?"

"About?" Chet asked.

"Well, for starters, how you got yourself shot."

Dodge House

Jacob Burnett woke realizing his wife wasn't in the room. "Rosemary? Rosemary Sweet. Are you dressing?" When he didn't hear an answer, he quickly looked around the room wondering where she may have gone.

Dillon Ranch

"Tessie and Eva?" Grace repeated. "Why? Who are you? And how dare you assume you can just ride in here and tell me what you want?"

"I want to see my wards, my dear. Bring them to me."

"Wait one damned minute." Grace shouted.

"Hmmm, I can certainly see Singleton was correct. Your breeding is... well shall I say non-existent?"

"BREEDING?" Mary now stepped forward. "How dare you? Who are you? And what gives you the right to come here and give orders?" Mary was now being protective of Grace.

Now stepping down from her carriage, "Had you been properly raised and educated in the social graces..."

Still angry, "Ugh!" Mary now stepped forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Mrs. Rosemary Burnett." She said smiling a sinister smile.

"Well, Mrs. Burnett, you should have given us notice. So, NO. You will not come near my girls."

Just then, as Matt made his way down stairs he could hear the voices. "Gracie? Honey, what's going on here?"

"Poppa." Mary started. "This... This..."

"Whoa." Now grabbing her by the shoulders. "Calm down here a minute and tell me what's wrong." He glanced up and saw Rosemary Burnett standing with a sarcastic smile. Nodding, "Mrs. Burnett. You probably don't remember me. Names Matt Dillon and this is my home." Looking back at the girls. "Our family home. Is there something you need here?"

In his mind he figured what she wanted which explained Grace and Mary's reaction. They were their momma's girls. Now thinking, the worst was yet to come.

"Well, Mr. Dillon. No, I don't remember. I came here to get a look at Teresa and Eva, our wards."

"Your what?" Matt yelled as he turned to face her. "Wards? Tessie and Eva are children, children we love and…"

Suddenly, another voice chimed in. "Children who are part of our family." This was coming from Kitty now standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"Now, Kit..."

Huffing out a forced smile. "Matt. Don't." Throwing up her hand. Now with a stiff jaw. "What is this? What's going on? Who are you?"

"Mrs. Burnett. The custodian of the minor girls." Rosemary smiled.

"Momma?"

"O, I see now. You must be that Kitty Russell woman."

"It's Kitty Dillon and yes, I am."

"Well now, Singleton was quite on point."

"Meaning what?" Kitty snapped sensing her sarcasm.

"Just looking at you I can see the Long Branch might no longer be a broth... saloon but..."

"BUT WHAT?" Matt could see the steam coming from her.

"Kitty..."

"Matt." Now pursing her lips and inhaling deeply.

"Kitty, let me handle this."

"Uh huh. Mrs. Burnett, I'd appreciate it if you left. NOW!"

Standing just in the doorway, Tessie and Eva. Slowly they walked out clinging to Kitty and Grace. "Ma? Grandma, who is that?"

Rosemary stepped forward. "Girls, come let me look at you."

Gripping tighter, shaking their heads back and forth.

"Mrs. Burnett, don't you think you could have let us know you were coming? We could have prepared the girls. They know nothing about the situation or you." Matt was speaking as calmly as possible not wanting to upset the girls.

"No matter. They will be leaving for Boston soon with Jacob and I. So just as well they adapt now. Girls, come here."

"Ma? Grandma? Grandpa?" Tessie looked scared. "NO! NO!"

"I want you to leave here Immediately." Kitty was now gritting her teeth.

"You will be sorry." Rosemary now turned and climbed up into her carriage.

Dodge City

Breck was walking towards the Long Branch and noticed the stage arriving and someone descending. He quickly recognized the man getting off. "Jeremy! Jeremy Haines?"

"Breck Taylor! What in the world are you doing here? I never thought I'd run across anyone from home. How long has it been?"

Thinking, "Hmmm, over twenty years."

"Wow! What are you doing here? I mean, in this place?"

"Jeremy, I live here in Dodge. I have a practice."

"Practice?" He repeated.

"Yes, Attorney at Law."

"Well, what do you know? Me too. I'm only here to meet up with clients for a custody case."

Breck was now thinking that his childhood friend from Boston was now going to be his rival in the court room.

"Now to find my clients."

"Try the Dodge House. Oh, and Jeremy, maybe I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"I'm also on this case, Burnett versus Owens."

Just as they were standing talking Rosemary Burnett rode up Front Street spotting Haines. "Mr. Haines?"

Quickly turning, tightly closing his eyes. "Ah, Mrs. Burnett. How nice to see you. Here let me help you." Reaching to give her a hand.

"And you are?" Now staring at Breck.

"Breckenridge Taylor, Ma'am."

Now ignoring him and turning. "Mr. Haines, our room is at the Dodge House. Meager accommodations but what else could one expect in this..." Now waving her hand.

"I'll come calling once I get settled."

"Please DO!" Walking away.

"Your client?" Breck asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Now straightening his jacket.

"See you in court." Breck added as he left.

Rosemary Burnett entered the hotel, walking right past Howie. "Ma'am? Ma'am, your husband, he... he..."

"Oh, never mind." She quickly brushed off Howie attempting to give her a message from Jacob.

Twisting his face, brushing his hair behind his ears. "Later."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Family of the Heart

PT.9

Dillon Ranch

Now sitting in the parlor, Grace, Mary and Kitty were trying to stay calm, knowing they now have to explain what is happening to Tessie and Eva.

Looking scared and sad, Tessie and Eva sat quietly on a chair squeezed in tight together.

"Now, girls," Grace started. "I, we want to explain to you both about what you just saw."

"Ma, who was that lady? Why'd she say them things to you? She was mean."

"Aw, Honey, come here." Now lifting Eva into her lap. "Let me see if I can find a way you'll understand. You know how your new pa is your cousin, right?"

Shaking their head. "Uh huh."

"That was because his ma and your ma were sisters. Like Mary and I. You see?"

"Uh huh." Still watching Grace intently.

"Well, that lady," Grace now cleared her throat at the thought of using the term 'lady'. She is also your ma's sister. See, we didn't know your ma had another sister."

"Didn't Pa?"

Sadly smiling at Eva and Tessie. "No, sweetie."

Tilting her head, "Why was she saying them things? Why she say we were going to… Oston?"

"Boston, Honey."

"Ok, let me try." Kitty watched biting her lip. "Honey, see, Mrs. Burnett and her husband think you both should live with them."

Jumping up and yelling, "NO! No, Ma, we don't wanna go. Please?" Then running to Kitty, gripping her legs. "Grandma, please? You said you love us. We'll be good. We'll do everything you say."

Now scooping her up, hugging her tight with tear filled eyes. "Ssshhhh, oh, Eva, Sweetheart. Ssshhhhh, no, don't cry. Please? Come on. Please?" Eva had a tight grip around Kitty's neck.

Dodge House

Not finding Jacob in their room, Rosemary made her way down the stairs. Slamming her hand on the bell. "HELLO?"

Howie rushed from the back. "Excuse me, Ma'am. What can I do for..."

"Oh, stop babbling. My husband. Did you see him leave?"

Stuttering, "Ah, ah, yes... Yes, ma'am. He left earlier. I was trying to tell you when you came in."

"Well when?"

"Just before you arrived."

Huffing out a breath and turning to leave. "I must have been out of my mind to come to this Gog forsaken place."

Singleton and Jacob were sitting in the Long Branch at a back table. Just then, Jeremy Haines entered. "Gentlemen. Hope I didn't keep you waiting. The man at the hotel suggested I may find you here."

"Haines, have a seat. Jeremy Haines, Martin Singleton."

The two shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Haines, Singleton here is the private investigator I told you about. And money well spent. Why the man has only been here a few days and has found a plethora of information for the case."

Raising a brow, "Oh? Such as?" Haines replied.

"Sit, my dear man, and we will fill you in."

Sam walked over with an additional cup, seeing they had a third member at their table. "Can I get you gents anything?"

"No. Sam was it? We're just fine with the tea."

"Very well." He turned to walk away.

"Well, so what did you find out, Mr. Singleton? What did you find that will help this case?"

"Well, first, this place. This place was once the Long Branch…"

"Wait. That's what it is now." Jeremy said.

"No, Dear Boy. I guess living back east, you don't remember this place.

"I guess, I don't."

"Well, the Long Branch is well known for being one of the best saloon's west of the Mississippi."

"Saloon?" He repeated.

"Yes, saloon."

"Wow. I've heard stories about western saloon's."

Nodding, Singleton laughed. "And I'm sure this one was at the top of those story lists. Run by the beautiful, blue-eyed redhead, Kitty Russell."

Shaking his head. "That's all alluring and tantalizing but what does that have to do with this case?" Jeremy asked. "Our case is against Mr. and Mrs. Owens. Correct?"

Jacob threw back his head. "Oh, my man. Miss Russell is now Mrs. Matthew Dillon. I'm sure he was a very good customer, if you know what I mean. Or, shall I say she took good care of the ex-Marshal?"

Shaking his head. "Like I said, it's all enticing but..."

"Haines, Mrs. Owens is the daughter of our esteemed Marshal and Miss Russell. Excuse me, Mrs. Dillon."

"Ok, so this was some time ago. They married raised a daughter."

"The girls, that will be our wards, if you do your job well, are being raised in an unsavory household."

Now staring at the two men across the table. "I see, Gentlemen. Umm…"

Bucklin, Kansas

Sheriff Dugan sat beside Chet's bed. "Do you think you're up to talking about what happened?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I think so."

"So you were the deputy that delivered Saul Barrows to Hays for trial and, well, now hanging."

"Yes. Marshal O'Brien needed to stay in town."

"Marshal O'Brien? Newly O'Brien?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, you're from Dodge?"

"Yes. I…"

"Have you been in Dodge long?"

"Two years. But I really like living there and of course I met my wife there and we're starting a family. It will be ready made but..."

"What?"

"Ah, recently my Aunt Teresa passed away. Then her husband and sons also died, leaving two small girls. It's a long story but Grace and I decided after we married we'd give them a home with us and her family. Sheriff, I have a great life in Dodge. So, if we're through, I'd love to get back to it."

Standing to leave. "Say, is Matt Dillon still in Dodge? I know he retired as marshal."

Smiling and nodding. "Yeah, he's my father-in-law."

"Well, Chet Owens, I'll file for a warrant on Barrows and if you'd like I'll get off a wire to your family. Maybe to the Marshal? Get a good night's rest." Tipping his hat as he left.

Sherriff Dugan did as he said, sending off a wire to Newly. When it came through, young Pete rushed into Newly's office. "Marshal! Marshal, this just came through. It's important! It about Chet. He's been shot!"

Shocked, Newly dropped what he was reading grabbed the wire and began to read.

 _ **Marshal Newly O'Brien, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Marshal, your deputy, Chet Owens was brought into my town severely wounded. Shot by son of Saul Barrows. He had surgery and is recuperating.**_

 _ **Sheriff John Dugan, Bucklin, Kansas**_

"Ah, Chet." Quickly, Newly rushed out of the office towards the stable. Watching him was Singleton Burnett and Haines.

"Looks like our town Marshal has an emergency."

"Well, no worry. We really don't need him for the hearing."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Family of the Heart

PT.10

Newly made his way to the ranch, anxious to tell Grace what he now found out, as well as Matt and Kitty.

Kitty, Grace and Mary were still trying to calm the girls. "Ok, look. Let's not talk about this anymore tonight. Let's get you kids ready for supper. Kitty was now wiping the tears from Eva's face. "Come on, Sweetheart. No more tears. Please?" Now kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Grandma, could use some help in the kitchen. I'm making a pie." Trying to force a smile.

Cracking a slight smile and a giggle, "Grandpa's favorite?" Eva asked.

"Certainly, but I think someone else in this house also likes peach pie." Tilting her head with a smirk.

Giggling again. "Yep. ME!"

"Well then, let's get started." leading Eva and Tessie to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Grace turned when she heard the sounds of a horse racing towards the house. "It can't be that woman again." Now her anger was building. "What nerve?" But as she opened the door, Uncle Newly? What on earth has you in such a hurry."

He was now gasping for breath, swallowing hard. "Gracie, I… I..."

"Whoa, relax, take a breath. Here, come inside and sit down."

Newly was now worn out after riding at such a pace. "Gracie... I… I..."

"Wait, Uncle Newly. Here, have a drink, catch your breath."

Swallowing the shot of whiskey, inhaling deep then releasing his breath and reaching in his shirt pocket. "I… I just received this. It's from the Sheriff in Bucklin."

Nodding, "Ok. Still, why are you so..."

"Gracie, honey, it's about Chet."

Now she stopped. "Chet? What about Chet? Uncle Newly, please?"

Now taking her hand. "Honey, Chet's been shot."

Frozen. "WHAT? SHOT?"

Kitty and Mary dropped what they were doing and rushed into the parlor. "Grace? What is wrong?"

"Momma..." Now turning to face Kitty with tear filled eyes. "He's been shot."

"Newly, what is this about?"

"Miss Kitty, I received a wire from Sheriff Dugan in Bucklin. He says Chet's been shot. Their town doctor removed the bullet and he's recovering. I'm sorry, Gracie. I should have gone instead of Chet."

"Now, Newly, you know this isn't your fault anymore then it's any of our faults. Over the years, I've learned to accept that. How'd this happen? Who shot him?"

"I don't know the details but I'm going to Bucklin. Grace, honey, I promise I'll bring him home."

Dodge City

Jeremy Haines left Burnett and Singleton and started to head for the hotel. But then he decided he needed to talk with Breck Taylor. Entering Breck's office, "Hey, Breck. Got a minute?"

"Sure, old friend. Have a seat." As Haines sat, Breck, being curious but tentative asked. "Coffee?"

"Sure. Had my share of tea."

Handing him the cup. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to figure what's going on. Now, don't get me wron. I will represent my clients to the fullest but some things just aren't adding up."

"Such as?"

"The Owen's. The Dillon's."

Smiling at his friend. "Care to share?"

"Well, not sure I should but if I'm going into court I want to understand everything."

"I can try to help. Ask away!"

"Ok. I just came from tea with Jacob Burnett and his..." now hesitating.

"Private investigator?" Breck offered.

"Ah, Umm, yes."

"I know about this Singleton character. He's been walking around Dodge asking questions, lots of questions."

"Ok, so I just want to get all my players in order. I'm not sure I understand. Mr. and Mrs. Owens. They have custody of said girls right?"

"Well, yeah." Breck answered. "Look, Jeremy, what do you know about the situation?"

"At this point, all I know is that Mrs. Burnett had two sisters who are now deceased. First sister was Laura Brooks Owens and second one was Teresa Brooks Webb. Laura had one son, Chet. Teresa had four. Jedidiah, Edmond, Teresa and Eva. Mrs. Burnett came to me with her husband explaining to me that her sister had a past and the family never approved of the man she married. Now the boys are of age but Teresa and Eva were still very young. She felt it best that she and her husband should take custody and petitioned the courts to make the girls wards of them immediately."

"Hmmm, I see. But why now? These girls have been living with and cared for by the Owens and their family for a while."

This is where we differ in our representation. From what I'm told, the girls are living in an unhealthy or shall I say an unsavory situation."

Shaking his head. "You can't be serious. I have known this family for as long as I've been in Dodge."

Nodding, "Well then, you get my point." Haines said.

"No, no I don't. Maybe you'd care to explain. Breck, Singleton has told me what kind of woman Mrs. Dillon is and needless to say if she lived such a..."

"Hey! Wait a minute. Kitty Dillon is a wonderful woman. She is well respected in this town, as is her husband." 

"Why she was nothing more than a whor..."

"Et et. Jeremy." Now throwing up his hands. "Chet and Grace Owens are the ones opposing your clients."

"Ah, but the influences around these girls are what the Burnett's are concerned with."

Dillon Ranch

Newly explained to Matt what he'd found out about Chet from the Sheriff in Bucklin. "Newly, I'll go with you."

Shaking his head, "But the hearing…"

Snapping his head harshly. "Ah, yeah. Ok, maybe you can take Festus. You may need help."

"Yeah, you're right."

Newly filled Festus in on what had happened and the two mounted up with supplies, headed for Bucklin.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Family of the Heart

PT.11

Dodge City

The streets were quiet. The only sound was that of Mr. Miller with his motorized milk wagon. It was one of the first motorized vehicles of the area. He also started supplying Ice to the town now that his business was grown along with the town.

Sam was up and outside getting ready for the morning customers, sweeping off the front step, when he noticed the early stage pull in. Burke quickly greeted the driver. "Morning, Bud."

"Burke." Nodding.

"Bud, this is an unusually early run."

"Yep, we have added another run because of extra passengers."

Sam watched as he saw Judge Kendall step down from the stage. Sam was now inhaling, knowing this meant the hearing was closer than any of them expected. But the sooner this hearing took place, the sooner they could all stop worrying about the outcome.

"Judge Kendall." Burke now approached him. "Welcome back to Dodge."

"Mr. Burke. Do you think can see to it that my bags get to the hotel?"

"Aw, sure will, Judge. Judge? You are here for the hearing about the two little girls, right?"

"The Webb girls. Yes, I am."

"Sure will be a few folks glad you're here. Seems to be causing an awful lot of talk and tension here in Dodge."

Smirking at Burke. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah. Why, we've had a private investigator asking all sorts of question all about town and especially about Miss Kitty. I'm sure whatever he has found out will play a huge part in this hearing."

Nodding, "I'll be at the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Burke repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Burke. I haven't had my breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked away thinking to himself, "That man hasn't changed. Not one bit."

Dillon Ranch

Matt was up and dressed. He figured he'd go into town with Newly, Chet and Festus all being gone.

"Kitty, I won't be long. I just want to check and make sure everything in town is ok while Newly is going to find Chet."

"Matt, Judge Kendall should be arriving soon. Do you think he will come in today?"

Huffing out a breath, "Not sure, Kitty. Newly didn't say but maybe I'll have a chance to speak with him if he does. Look, I don't want you worrying about this."

"Aw, Matt. I think I'd feel better if that singleton character wasn't hanging around and asking so many questions. He seems to be in every shadow."

Popping his hat on his head. "Kitty, honey, just try to relax." Kissing her quickly as he left the house.

Newly and Festus rode all night, wanting to make good time to see how bad Chet's condition was. It was early morning when the two rode down Main Street. The town was calm as they made their way to the sheriff's office. John Dugan saw them. Now meeting them at the door. "Good morning, Gentlemen. Can I help you?" Now he noticed Newly's badge. "Marshal O'Brien by any chance?"

"That's Newly O'Brien."

"Well, Marshal, welcome to Bucklin. I can guess you two haven't had breakfast?"

"No, Sir and..."

Before he could finish, "Well then, breakfast is on me."

"Wait, Sheriff. I'd like to check in on Chet."

"Oh, well sure, of course. Doc McBride's office is just down the street. You passed it coming into town." He was now leading both Newly and Festus to the doctor's office.

Doctor McBride decided to get breakfast for he and Chet. Carrying it into the room, "Well now. Good morning, Son. Glad you're awake. Thought I'd bring you something to build your strength."

"That sounds great. I could eat a horse."

"Well now, horse wasn't on the menu. But Annie is an excellent cook. And you haven't eaten a bite since you were brought in." Chet began shifting himself up. "WHOA! Take it easy. Let me help. I know you're hungry, but..."

"Ah, Doc, I'm sorry. Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, patching me up and all. But I was due back in Dodge. Um, I'm not sure how long I've been here."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Well, good morning, Sheriff. Oh, who do we have here?"

"Doc McBride, this is Marshal Newly O'Brien and ah…"

"Festus. Festus Haggen." Newly added. "We're from Dodge City. We understand from Sheriff Dugan here that my deputy was brought in here?"

"You must mean Chet."

Nodding, "Yes, Doc."

"Well, he's right in here." Leading them into the room."

Looking up, "Marshal? Am I glad to see you. Marshal, I'm sorry..."

"NO. No, Chet. All that's important is that you are ok!"

"Marshal, does Grace know I'm here?"

Nodding, "Yeah. I told her when Sheriff Dugan wired me."

Shaking his head, "Is she... Was she... I mean..."

"Chet, yes. You know Grace. Yes, she's worried but remember she's a doctor. I promised her I'd bring you home safe and believe me Festus and I know better than to go against a Dillon woman." The three laughed, thinking of his comment.

Dodge City

Matt made his way to town, entering the Long Branch. "Morning, Sam." Smiling at the sight of his friend.

"Morning! Coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good and maybe if Ellie made some of her sweet rolls?"

Laughing, "Coming right up."

"Matt? Matt, is that you?"

As Matt turned, he saw that the voice he heard was Judge Kendall. "Well, Judge."

"Ah, Matt. It's Tom. Will you join me?"

"Sure." Matt said, pulling out a chair. "Matt, I know this is awkward, but I want you to know I'm going to do whatever I have to do."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Family of the Heart

PT.12

Nodding, "Tom, I understand this is just as awkward for you. There are just so many questions. Things that don't fit."

"Matt, you know I can't have this conversation with you. This end decision will be on me. We can't have anyone saying that decision was compromised."

"Yes, of course. I understand, but may I request a small delay?"

"For what reason?"

"So Chet has a chance to get here for the hearing."

"Now, Matt, maybe a day but I need to be in St. Louis the day after tomorrow."

Shaking his head. "I understand."

Bucklin, Kansas

Newly pulled McBride aside. "Look, Doc I know how serious his condition is. But is there any chance he could travel?"

"Umm, I wouldn't advise it." He answered, thinking deeply.

Dodge City, Dodge House

"Good morning, Dear."

Up and dressed, now sitting before the vanity mirror. "Oh, Jacob, I'll just be happy when all this charade is done and over."

"As will I, Dear. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Let's go. I'm quite hungry."

He now led her out of the room and down the stairs. Leaving the hotel, they were approached by a group of women. One stepped forward. "So, you must be the couple here in town for the hearing. This should be interesting." The woman said.

Turning and looking at her sharply. "How so, Ma'am?" Jacob asked.

Now snickering, "You are trying to take children away from, umm, kin. And when that kin is part of the Dillon family... Well, don't get me wrong, Sir. I'm not a fan or friend of Kitty Dillon but like I said, it will be interesting."

Now Jacob's ears perked up. "Not a fan, you say?"

"Oh Heavens, no. Her choice of... Well, let's just say some people lack decency or morals. Oh, she's a beautiful woman. Just ask the men in this town."

As the women walked away. "Well now. We're not the only ones in this town that feel Mrs. Dillon is..."

Ssshhh, Jacob. Let's eat."

Entering the Long Branch, "This just might be the best thing that happened." Sitting at a table, "Jacob, once this hearing is complete, I'll have arrangements made for the girls to be enrolled in school. I've already inquired about the Academy of Girls."

"Dear, aren't you getting ahead of yourself here?"

"Now, Jacob. I'm being proactive and you know these boarding schools have waiting lists. But with the Brooks name, I was able to expedite the paper work and then Haines can file the papers for us to access." Now stopping when Ellie approached.

"Good morning. Tea, Ma'am? Sir?"

"Yes. We will start with tea."

Handing them menus. "I'll give you a moment." Ellie walked away thinking about what she overheard. Rushing into the kitchen, "Sam? Sam, Honey. I know I shouldn't have heard this but..."

"What, Ellie? What's wrong?"

"Those people. That couple here for the custody hearing. Sam, I just overheard them. I'm… well, she was telling her husband when they get custody of the girls she's already planning to send them off to boarding school. Sam, I know it's just my gut feeling but there's more to this picture then meets the eye."

Entering, Judge Kendall chose a table in the corner. He had planned a meeting with both attorneys. As he waited, Rosemary noticed his presence. Standing and walking across the room. "Excuse me. You are Judge Kendall?"

Standing, "Yes, ma'am. I am. And you are?"

"Rosemary Burnett."

Raising his brow, "Oh. Now Miss..."

"It's Mrs."

"Yes, excuse me. Mrs. Burnett. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, well, I just thought maybe we could have a conversation about this hearing of custody."

Throwing up his hand. "WHOA. Mrs. Burnett this is highly inappropriate. So, before you go any further, good day, Ma'am."

"Well now!" She blew out a huff of breath then turned and rejoined Jacob.

"Rosemary, what were you thinking."

"Oh, Jacob. I just wanted to..."

"Yes, I know what you just thought but it's not..."

Shaking her head. "Yes, I know. But after all, I am Walter Brooks' daughter. If Father were here there'd be NO HEARING."

"Well tomorrow is the hearing."

Bucklin, Kansas

Newly entered McBride's office. "Morning, Doc. How's the patient today?"

"Anxious and wanting out of here." Laughing.

"Well, again, I thought about returning by train. I figured it be less traumatic."

Now thinking, "Umm, it goes against my better judgment but I don't think I'll be able to convince this boy to stay much longer. So, If you can keep him calm and as little movement as possible, ok."

As they talked, "It's a deal, Doc." McBride and Newly turned to see Chet standing, holding on to the door frame. "When do we leave?"

"Whoa, Chet. Let me make arrangements. In the meantime, follow the Doc's orders."

Smiling, "Newlyweds." The two men laughed.

Newly sent off a wire, letting Matt know they'd be coming in on the train but that Chet was still in serious condition. Pete received the wire and quickly rushed to the Long Branch, asking Sam if Matt was in town.

"No, Pete. Not right now. Why? What is it?"

"Sam, it's a wire from the Marshal. He's found Chet. He's hurt bad but he's bringing him home. They're coming in on the train."

"You can leave it with me, Pete."

As Sam and Pete finished their conversation, neither one noticed that Rosemary was listening in on them. "Jacob, we need to get this hearing going and over and quick."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Family of the Heart

PT.13

Morning of the Hearing

Grace had been up all night, not only from making rounds to patients but just because she was not able to shut off her mind.

Worrying about Chet, riding all night from house to house and last but not least, the hearing. The thought of sitting through this and possibly losing Tessie and Eva and having to go through this without Chet by her side... She was still questioning just who these people were.

Oh, she understood Rosemary was Teresa's sister. But why? Why are they here now? It was obvious the sisters didn't share much of a relationship. The family was all divided. There had to be a reason, some reason for this sudden appearance.

Sitting curled up on the parlor sofa with a cup of tea, she never heard Kitty enter the room.

"Gracie, sweetheart. Have you been up all night?"

Startled, "Oh, Momma." Exhaling, shaking her head. "Yes."

"Ah, Gracie. Honey, you need to sleep."

"I can't, Momma. Today... Today, I may lose my girls. We may lose the girls."

Now choking back tears, sitting alongside her and pulling her into an embrace. "Sssshhhh!"

Suddenly a knock on the door. Neither of the women heard the sound of someone coming. "I'll get it. Oh, Breck, please come in." Showing him in, "I have coffee on. Can I..."

"Yes. Yes, please." Now hesitating, "Kitty, I wanted a chance to talk to you before the hearing."

"Oh, of course. There are some things Grace is concerned about."

"Oh, yes, of course but Kitty, I need to talk to you alone."

Turning quickly, "ME? Alone? Ok, Breck, what's this about?"

Pulling out a chair for her, "Kitty, here, sit please."

"Breck, just say what is on your mind."

"Ok, Kitty, I had a conversation with the Burnett's attorney, Jeremy Haines. Seems we knew each other as children."

Curious as to where he was going, "And?"

"I want you to be prepared."

"Prepared?" She repeated. "For what?"

"Kitty, there a man named Singleton. He's here in Dodge."

"Yes, Matt told me."

"Kitty, he's a private investigator."

Tilting her head, "Ok, and?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this."

"Breck, please?"

Now holding her hand, "Kitty, he's asking a lot of questions. Questions about the Long Branch."

"WHY?" She looked at him confused.

"Kitty, the Burnett's hired him to find anything they could use at this hearing."

Now a million thoughts were rushing through her mind. "Breck, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Umm…"

"Breck, please."

Nodding, "Kitty, a lot of his questions are about you and your time at the Long Branch. They're going to make your life a main..."

Shaking her head, "I see. They are going to dredge up my life to hurt my daughter."

"Kitty, I'm sorry. They want to show that Tessie and Eva will being under…" He swallowed hard searching for the right words.

Kitty covered her face with both hands. Just then, Grace was standing in the doorway. "What? Are you kidding me? Those... Those..."

"Grace, Honey, it's ok."

"Momma, they can't do this. Breck, how is Momma's owning the Long Branch relevant to Chet and I keeping the girls?"

Turning to face her, "Grace, they want to show that not only were you raised in an, as Mrs. Burnett stated, unsavory environment but..."

"WHAT?" She was now shouting. "How dare she? Poppa and Momma raised me in a caring and loving home. They were the best parents me and my sister could ever ask for. You know this, Breck. You've watched us grow up."

"Honey, calm down. I'm on your side." He smiled at her. "Kitty, I'm just wanting you to be prepared for anything. I'll do my best to head this off but I can't promise you..."

Waving her hands, "Breck, just do everything you can for Grace and Chet and our girls. I'll be fine."

Breck nodded.

Dodge City

Judge Kendall quietly had breakfast. Dodge had now built a court house, something needed. Many people had planned on attending this hearing. Some to support Grace and Chet, others mostly curiosity seekers.

Breck had returned to town, now coming across Jeremy. "Well, friend, todays the day."

Matt, Kitty, Grace and Mary all rode into town together. "Gracie, we're all here for you." Ellie had agreed to watch all the children. Judge Kendall suggested the girls be kept out until he was ready to talk with them.

Grace quickly hugged the girls, as did Kitty. "Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior for Aunt Ellie."

Stepping forward, Eva with sad eyes, "Ma, please don't let that mean lady," now dropping her eyes, "take us away."

She could see Eva holding back tears.

Matt and Kitty both placed a hand on their daughter's shoulders. "Honey, it's time to go."

As they all entered the court house, everyone began whispering. Matt leaned into Kitty. "We'll get through this together."

Squeezing his forearms, "Yeah, we will." Now taking seats behind Grace at the table.

Breck squeezed Gracie's hand. "Ready?"

As she began to nod, she noticed Rosemary and Jacob Burnett enter.

Rosemary stopped, looking around at the surroundings and the crowd. "Well, Jacob. Finally, we will have all we should." Smiling at him and then around the room. Jeremy nodded to Breck.

Suddenly all could hear the sound of the bailiff. "Order in the court! Order in the court! Please be seated." Once all were seated, the bailiff announced, "All stand! The Honorable Judge Thomas Kendall presiding. As the judge entered, he glanced around the room, the very packed room.

"Take your seats!" The judge said firmly. "Let these proceedings come to order and let's begin. Counselors? Are we ready?"

Both answered. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Alright, we are here today to decide the custody of the minors known as Teresa and Eva Webb. I will hear both attorneys and their arguments then I, and I alone, will render a decision. Is that clear? Let's proceed. Mr. Haines, you have the floor."

Jeremy stood, looking around the room. "Good morning, Your Honor. We are here today to show you and ask that you to make a decision to award my clients sole custody of Teresa and Eva Webb. I intend to show that my clients, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett are the best choice of guardians, for the girls. Both morally and..."

"Let's proceed, Counselor." Kendall said.

"Ok, Your Honor. I'd like to call my first witness. I call my client, Rosemary Burnett. Rosemary Burnett please take the stand.

As she stood, light whispers circulated the room. "Quiet!"

The bailiff swore Rosemary in. "Take a seat, Ma'am."

Haines approached. "State your name for the court."

"Rosemary Brooks Burnett."

"Thank you, Mrs. Burnett. Can you tell the court your relationship to the minor children, we are here today to decide custody of?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm their aunt. Their mother, Teresa, was my sister."

"Ok, in your words, can you tell us what your intent is here today?"

"Of course, those girls belong with me and my husband not with..."

"Et et. Please. Why do you feel these children should be with you?"

"Well, that's simple. They are my family and well they are Brooks' as well as Webb's and we just want what is best for the girls."

"Mrs. Burnett, do you have children?"

Swallowing hard, "No, no I don't. But Mr. Haines, let me just say this. I feel no court in it's right mind would allow these children to stay in such a, well, undesirable lifestyle."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, please." Breck stood blurting out.

"Mrs. Burnett, please refrain from any more outbursts." Kendall added.

Nodding at the judge, "Yes, Sir. Mrs. Burnett, just what is it that makes you feel these girls are in an undesirable situation?"

"Well, I took the liberty of hiring a private investigator, Martin Singleton, who with no real effort, confirmed what we now know."

"And that is?" Haines continued.

"If you," now looking at Judge Kendall, "allow these girls to remain in such a household, who knows how they will grow up or what deplorable lives they will live. And I for one think..."

"Enough, Mrs. Burnett." Kendall said stopping her from finishing.

Haines rubbed his chin. "Mrs. Burnett, tell the court what you feel you can provide for the girls."

"Oh, well now, as I said, I am a Brooks. And for those who don't know, we are a well-established, highly respected family in all of Boston. The girls would be brought up in an affluent home with a good education, one befitting a Brooks."

No more questions. Mr. Taylor, your witness."

"Good morning, Mrs. Burnett." She just nodded. "Now, Mrs. Burnett, what do you feel makes you and your husband a better choice to raise the girls?"

"Well, Mr. Taylor, I just told you. The girls will have everything they need. A beautiful home and whatever we can give them. What more could they want?"

"LOVE and NURTURING." Grace now slammed her hand on the table.

"Counselor, please control your client."

Breck turned to Grace. "Gracie, please."

"I'm sorry."

Kitty now placed a hand on her shoulder, as did Matt. "Honey, relax. Let Breck do his job." Matt turned to Kitty. Just the look told her what he was thinking. "Don't, Cowboy. Don't say it."

"Ok, since it has been brought up. What about love and nurturing? You've happily told the court what you could, shall we say, buy."

"Objection!" Haines shouted.

"Withdrawn, no more questions. But I reserve the right to recall Mrs. Burnett at a later time."

"Granted, call your next witness."

"I call Martin Singleton to the stand. Martin Singleton."

The bailiff swore him in. Haines approached the bench. "Mr. Singleton, can you describe for the court what you learned in your investigation?"

"Certainly. In questioning the local element, I learned that Miss Kitty Russell. Excuse me, Mrs. Dillon owned and operated the Long Branch saloon."

"You mean restaurant?" Haines asked.

"Well yes, now. But several years ago it was a very famous saloon and I don't need to tell the court what that job entailed."

"Oh?"

"Come on, Mr. Haines. We all know what it was a haven for. The woman was a wh..."

"I think we understand." Haines stopped him.

Grace was fuming. Placing a hand on Grace's shoulder, "Sweetheart."

"Momma, how can he do this?"

"Sssshhhh."

"Ok. Mrs. Dillon owned and operated the Long Branch. What does this..."

Singleton was not waiting for the question. "Well, Mr. Haines, she is Mrs. Owens mother, is she not? The stories I've heard in this town..."

"No more questions. Your witness."

Breck stood, rubbing his finger across his lips. "Mr. Singleton, in this quest to question the folks here in Dodge, I'm sure you took the time to find out just what Mrs. Dillon has done for many people in this town. Haven't you?"

"Well..." He now stuttered. "What do you mean?"

Huffing out a slight snicker, "Such as helping any of the town folks and surrounding area with clothing, food or whatever was needed. And even so far as to support the Dodge City church. Even funding the church whenever possible. So, in all your questions did you leave this out purposely?"

"Mr. Taylor, my clients hired me to find out what kind of people they needed to save these girls from and like I found out with no real effort is Mrs. Dillon was a common wh..."

"Et, et. We know your opinion, Mr. Singleton."

"Well, any woman that lives a lifestyle like that and raised her own daughter in that environment shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children."

Again Grace jumped up, "How dare you? My momma is a good and decent woman."

"Mrs. Owens!" Kendall turned to her.

Inhaling, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Kitty leaned forward, "Gracie. Please, Sweetheart."

"No more questions, Your Honor." Taylor turned, sitting next to Grace. "You need to control your outbursts. No matter what you hear."

"Mr. Haines, next witness, if you have one."

"Yes, Sir. I call Matt Dillon to the stand."

Surprised, everyone drew a deep breath.

"Poppa?" Grace said, turning, staring at Matt.

Patting her shoulder, "It's ok, Honey."

Again the bailiff swore him in. "Take a seat."

"Good morning, Mr. Dillon."

"Morning." Matt answered.

"Now, Mr. Dillon, I'm I correct in that you were once Marshal of this town?"

"Yes, I was Marshal."

"How long?"

"Umm, twenty five plus years."

"And in this time or sometime along the way you married M..."

"Yes, Kitty and I were married while I was Marshal."

"So, before you married, you and Miss Russell were, for lack of a better word, friendly?"

Tightening his jaw, "Are you asking or stating a fact?" Matt asked.

"Just clearing things up."

"Well then, yes."

"When, along the way, did marriage come?"

"If you mean when were we married, after about seventeen years here in Dodge."

"Must have been some wedding." He was sarcastically smirking.

"Actually, we were married in Denver."

"Oh, Denver?" He repeated.

"Yes, I'd been shot and Doc Adams took me to Denver to see a surgeon."

"Oh, and Miss Russell accompanied you on this trip?" Matt nodded. "So, it's fair to say you are fully aware of your wife's lifestyle?"

"Kitty is a business woman. A very good one. She..."

"Mr. Dillon, we know what she is."

Matt's face was now turning red. "Mr. Haines, you know nothing at all. My wife worked hard building her business. No matter what people in this town thought. She was good to the folks. She has always taken care of..."

"Oh, Mr. Dillon, we know how she took care of..."

"Haines, my wife is not on trial here. Now if you have a relevant question, ask it."

"No more questions."

Breck stood. "Matt, you don't mind I call you Matt?"

"No, go ahead."

"Matt, tell us about you and Kitty."

"Well, we met a long time ago. I was Marshal. She came to town, worked at the Long Branch and eventually bought the place."

"And you were friends, correct?"

"Yes. Kitty, myself and Doc Adams and my deputy."

"Ok, and you eventually married?"

"Yes."

"And had a daughter?"

"Yes." Now looking at Grace, smiling.

"But before that, you adopted another daughter."

"Yes, well Kitty did. You handled that."

"And am I correct in saying, you and Kitty raised the girls together in a..."

"Yes, we raised our girls in a good and proper manner."

"Thank you, Matt. No more questions."

Kendall looked to Haines. "Mr. Haines, proceed."

Nodding, "I call Kitty Russell Dillon to the stand."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Family of the Heart

PT.14

The train pulled into it's next stop. They were to pick up an order made for special delivery. The conductor walked through the cars. Tipping his hat, "Marshal, it's just a slight delay. We'll be on our way shortly. How's the deputy?"

"Doing good. Thanks for asking."

"Marshal, I need to check on something while we wait."

"Chet, you really shouldn't move."

"This can't wait." Stepping off the train briefly walking to the window. "Hi, I'm Chet Owens. Any messages for me?"

Nodding, "Why, yes, Sir. Just came a few moments ago before the train pulled in. It's marked urgent."

Chet read the message, inhaled deeply, stuffed it in his shirt pocket and made his way back to the train car.

Dodge City Court House, Hearing

After being sworn in, "Good morning, Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty sat with her shoulders squared. "Yes. Morning."

"Miss Kitty… You don't mind I call you Miss Kitty, do you? After all..."

Inhaling, "Yes, I do mind. My friends call me Kitty. You on the other hand can call me Mrs. Dillon."

"Well, alright, Mrs. Dillon. You've been in Dodge ah…"

"45 years give or take a year." She answered.

"Long time and we have already established you ran a saloon. Correct?"

"At one time, but I..."

"Et et. Good enough. And now Mr. Dillon has stated you two were verrrry friendly and well..." now chuckling.

"Mr. Haines, is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to offend you. You understand I just need to establish some..."

"I know very well what you trying to do but it won't work."

He reached up to touch her hand. "Mrs. Dillon." Smiling at her.

Pulling her hand away, Kitty stared at him stonily.

"Now your husband has stated you married in Denver. Is that before or after you conceived your daughter?"

"WHAT? How dare you!" Kitty now inhaled deeply trying not to explode.

"Objection!"

"Sorry. Forgive me. Personal, huh?"

"Yes, very. But for your information, we were married two years before I had Grace."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for clearing that up."

"Mr. Haines, is there a point here anywhere?" Kitty spouted out.

"I'm asking the questions, Ma'am."

Haines began walking back to his table. "Oh, one more thing. Mrs. Dillon you just told us, Mrs Owens came along two years after your marriage. So, then Elizabeth Clayton is…?"

Kitty closed her eyes knowing where this was going. "What about her?" Kitty asked.

"You tell me. She's also a daughter? A daughter older then Mrs. Owens?"

Kitty really wasn't ready to dredge up history. "Yes, she is but..."

"Oh, that is good enough, Ma'am. We all get the picture."

"NO! No, you don't. Beth is my..."

"I'm finished." Haines said quickly.

Quickly, Breck pressed on. "Go on. You were telling us?" Breck nodded to Kitty.

"As I was saying, Beth is my husbands daughter." Now with the reminder, the room was buzzing. She came to be with us after the death of her mother. But she is as much my daughter just as Mary. We love all our girls. We are all a blended family along with our friends."

"Umm?

"Yes, a family of the heart."

"And you feel you can open your home and Chet who is kin, he's their cousin. And you say the girls are healthy, happy with you and your family?"

"Yes. Yes, they are. They have Grace and Chet as parents. Me and my husband as grandparents and cousin's and several uncles and aunts."

"Now I know Mr. Haines brought up your business but you've left that business?"

"Yes, I have. Several years ago. My husband and I have a horse breeding ranch. Several hundred, no, thousands of acres which is why we all live on the ranch."

"Is this leading somewhere, Judge?"

Waving his hand, "Judge, I'm just establishing the environment Tessie and Eva are living in. Thank you, Mrs. Dillon. No more questions."

"Mr. Haines, any other witnesses to question?"

"Yes, Sir. I call Grace Dillon Owens."

As Grace walked up, she held Kitty's hand, squeezing it.

Taking a seat, and being sworn, "Now, Miss Ow... Oh, I'm sorry. It's Mrs. Correct?"

"Yes. But it's Dr. Owens to you."

"DOCTOR?" Haines repeated, now looking back at Singleton, confused that he hadn't told him Grace was a doctor. "Well then, Dr. Owens. We have heard how your parents met and your birth so let me ask, with your mother running a place like the Long Branch, you must have had an interesting childhood."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, with your mother in a saloon all the time, when did she find time to raise you and your sisters?"

"Mr. Haines, my mother owned the Long Branch. Uncle Sam worked there. He was a loyal employee and friend. Momma always made time for me and my sisters."

But she raised you in a saloon."

"No, Sir. We were forbidden to be in the saloon during..."

"Ah, I see." He waved a hand.

"NO! No, you don't. See, we lived above the saloon but there is a private entrance. Then when Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellie bought it and opened the restaurant, we all moved out to the ranch with Uncle Festus and Uncle Frank and Aunt Millie, when they were still here."

"Quite a lot of uncles." Chuckling.

"Was that a question, Mr. Haines?"

"Uh, no. Just an observation."

Grace's jaw was getting tight.

"So, you think you can raise these two girls with a husband, wherever?"

"We have a large family, very supportive and we all look out for one another. My husband is a United States Deputy working with Uncle Newly."

"Uh huh. Another uncle." Chuckling again. "Interesting."

Now rolling his eyes at Grace, "Your Honor, I think we all get the picture what's going on here. No more questions. Your witness."

Breck smiled at Grace. "Grace... I can call you Grace?"

"Sure."

"Ok, let's un-confuse Mr. Haines."

"How so?" She asked.

"All your uncles."

"Oh well, they are not blood uncles. They are my godfathers."

Now the spectator area roared. "Quiet!"

"Godfathers." Smiling.

"Yes. I have five. Uncle Newly, Uncle Sam, Uncle Festus, Uncle Frank and oh, Uncle Quint. But he lives out in the mountains."

Nodding, "That's nice."

"See when I was born, Momma and Poppa didn't want to choose between them so I have all five and I love them all. And then there's Pap. He's my grandfather, so to speak. Pap has been like a father to Poppa and Momma for many years. It was his wonderful way with people that made me want to be a doctor. And Momma was always adamant about our education, so she always saw to it we girls had a great education. My sister is the town teacher and a darn good one at that. And Beth, she and her husband have a great ranch in Springfield. Momma said it right earlier. We may not all be of the same blood but we are a family. A family of the heart. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. Tessie and Eva will be loved more then you know, Judge."

Kendall just smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Your Honor, If I may, I'd like to recall Mrs. Burnett. I have a few more questions."

"As you wish." The judge agreed.

"Mrs. Burnett, you are still under oath. You understand?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Again, tell me why after all this time you are interested in Tessie and Eva? You have no children of your own, so do you really think you can handle a ready made family?"

"Well, I… I..."

"Come now, Mrs. Burnett. That's not difficult."

"No…"

"How will you help them adapt?"

"Well, we have a governess. She will take very good care of the girls until they go off to sch... Uh, I mean..."

"I believe you were saying, until you send them off to school? Correct?"

She now sat frozen. "Well, my sisters and I were sent to boarding school and we, well, I did very well. They'd get a far better education then in this place."

"So let me clarify. If you are granted custody, you plan to ship the girls off to a boarding school. Do I have that right, Ma'am?" Now staring her eye to eye up close.

"Yes. Yes, that's right. My husband is a very important man and we have many social obligations."

"So, again, I ask. Why are you so interested in custody of these two young girls? The way I see it, they will be raised by strangers. Correct?"

"Well… well... That's not the point. We… we..." She was now getting frustrated.

Just then, the door flew open in the back of the room. All heads turned. All you could hear was a collective GASP!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Family of the Heart

PT.15

All Heads turned as the double doors opened. "Your Honor, I apologize. I apologize for bursting into these proceedings." Newly was now doing his best to keep Chet on his feet. "Sir, I'm Chet Owens."

Now the room was in an uproar. "QUIET! QUIET! I will clear this room. QUIET!"

Newly stepped forward. Nodding, "Judge Kendall."

"Marshal O'Brien, I certainly hope there's an explanation for this."

Putting up his hand. "Yes. Yes, Sir, there is and I certainly hope we're in time."

"Mr. Owens, it's obvious you are in some distress."

Grace, Kitty and Matt all rushed to the back of the room. "Chet, Honey, here, sit."

"No, Grace. I need to do this for us, our family." He continued moving towards the front of the room. Now with a burning stare at Rosemary. Matt and Newly held him steady.

"Well, Mr. Owens, you seem to be determined."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Haines was now standing before Chet. "I don't know what kind of trick this is but…"

"Overruled, Mr. Haines."

"If you'll give me a few minutes, I will clear up everything, Sir."

Rubbing his hands over his face, nodding. "Yes. Yes, I'd be interested to hear what you have to say. After all, you are just as involved. Would you care to take a seat, Mr. Owens?"

"Thank you." Sitting and catching his breath, inhaling deeply. "Your Honor, I'd like to pick up where Mr. Haines left off." Now staring at Rosemary. "Mrs. Burnett, I won't call you Aunt Rosemary because I don't know you to be my aunt, therefore I'll stay respectful. Mrs. Burnett, lets go back to what you were saying about you and your husband and what your plans are for Tessie and Eva."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Before I came in, you were telling the judge that you'd be taking my girls and shipping them off to boarding school. But what you failed to do was give an honest and true explanation."

"Whatever are you babbling about?"

Now handing a letter to the bailiff to hand Judge Kendall. "While I was away, I did some digging and asked many questions about the Brooks family."

Judge Kendall was still listening but reading the letter Chet gave him. 'Your Honor, my mother was Laura Brooks, one of three daughters of Walter Brooks. My Aunt Teresa was another. As you can see in the document I've provided for you, Walter Brooks, my grandfather, set his last will and testament to read that although my mother and Aunt Teresa married against their father's will, as long as they provided him with offspring heirs, they would be beneficiaries of his estate. So, I'm sure this shows what the Burnett's sudden interest in Tessie and Eva."

Judge Kendall turned to Rosemary. "Am I to understand that what I am reading and what Mr. Owens is saying is correct?"

"Uh, I… I..."

"Yes or no, Mrs. Burnett?"

"Well, yes, Your Honor, but we just wanted Father's interest to stay with the family not with these..."

He now gave her a stern look, shutting her down. "We will recess for one hour. I will speak to you two in private." Pointing to Breck and Jeremy.

"Chet, let me look at you."

"Grace, I'm fine."

"Who's the doctor here?" She now scolded him.

"Chet, do you mean to tell me your aunt, Mrs. Burnett, only wanted these girls to get control of their inheritance?" Matt asked.

Shaking his head, "OUCH! Easy."

"Oh, stop." Grace added.

"See, Matt, before my parents passed away, my mother had sat me down and told me about her childhood and when she first met my father. Grandfather disapproved of the marriage. But they were In love and determined. Mother was the eldest, then Aunt Teresa. They both chose the man they loved over their family. Their father."

"And this letter?" Matt asked.

"When we first heard about the petition, I starting writing letters and sending wires to certain people I'd think would have information. Then I heard a bit at a time. The letter I just gave the Judge explains what Walter Brooks wishes were. See, whomever would have custody of any minor children would have complete control of his estate. The Burnett's produced no children. I'm of age. Edmond and Jeb were also of age. That only leaves the girls. So, I figured out what she, they, had planned. They wanted to gain custody, send the girls off to boarding school and they'd have complete control."

"Why, that..."

Grabbing her arm, "Grace, Honey, it's gonna be alright."

"I still want to slap that woman silly."

Chet and Matt looked at one another just shaking their heads. "Chet, I need to get you to my office and no arguments. Poppa can you and Uncle Newly help me?"

Nodding, "Chet, I learned a long time ago, don't argue with a angry red head."

"Hey, you." Kitty sounded out. "Look, you go with Grace. I'm going to go and check on the children."

Agreeing, "Ok, I'll come get you in a bit."

One Hour later

After filling Sam and Ellie in on what was happening, Matt, Kitty and Grace headed back to the court house.

Sitting in the room, Judge Kendall, Breck and Jeremy discussed what was in the letter Chet had obtained from Walter Brooks private attorney.

"Gentlemen, I don't like my time being wasted with shenanigans."

"I apologize, Your Honor, I wasn't aware of the last will and testament of Walter Brooks. All my information came from Mrs. Burnett and I had no reason to question her."

Kendall sat quiet for several minutes. "I've heard a lot of unpleasantness here in my court room. Mr. Taylor. Mr. Haines. You both have provided me with fact on both sides. But my concern here is the best place for Teresa and Eva to live and be raised. Let's return to the court room."

Once all in the court room, "All rise! The Honorable Judge Thomas Kendall presiding."

Entering with a bland look on his face.

"Matt, it's hard to tell what's on his mind. If my life and my past has in any way swayed his decision, I'll never forgive myself."

"Ah, now, Kitty, you can't go blaming yourself. Kendall is a fair man and he knows you and the kind of woman you are. Besides, this isn't really about you, me or us. It's about what is best for the girls."

Slapping his arm. "I know that, damn it."

Sitting with his hands folded in thought, he began. "I have heard both lawyers tell this court why their clients should retain custody of these two young girls and I've heard some interesting things on both sides. So, right now, I'm going to convene these court proceedings tomorrow, after I've had a conversation with Teresa and Eva Webb. We will meet back here at 10:00 am. Mrs Owens, if you will kindly bring the two girls to my hotel room?"

Looking to Matt and Kitty then back at him. Swallowing, "Yes, Sir."

After they all left, Matt and Kitty went with Grace to the Long Branch. Grace would have to explain to the girls that the judge wanted to speak to them alone.

"Ma, what happened? Do we have to go with that lady?"

"Well, Honey, the judge hasn't decided yet. See, he wants to talk with you and Tessie first."

Now both girls with wide eyes. "Did we do something bad?" Eva asked.

"Oh, no, Honey. He just wants to ask you some questions, so he can make up his mind. All you have to do is tell him the truth. Just answer what questions he asks you. You can do that, right?"

"Sure, Ma. Me and Tessie don't tell lies."

Smiling, "No. No, honey, I know you don't. You just answer all his questions." Now hugging them tight.

Judge Kendall sat quietly in his room at the Dodge House going over in his head everything that took place in the courtroom. His train of thought was broken with a light tap on the door. "Come in. It's open!"

As the door opened slowly, he could see the scared look on the two little faces. "Well, Ladies. Please come in. I took the liberty of ordering us some treats while we have a talk. Please sit. Mrs. Owens, we'll be fine. Come back in a half hour or so. Ladies." He pulled out two chairs.

Grace kissed the girls. "I'll be right across the street with Pa in my office." The girls nodded, without a word, in agreement. Leaving, Grace closed the door behind her.

"Well now, I'm Judge Kendall and I was hoping we could have a chat while we eat these treats of course."

Both girls looked at one another then back at this man with white hair and with serious eyes. They sat close to one another, holding hands, wondering what he wanted from them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Family of the Heart

PT.16

Snug tight in the chair, the two little ones stared up at Judge Kendall. "Oh, come now, Ladies. I don't bite." Handing them both something to eat. "Let's see. Why don't you tell me about you and what you like about being with the Dil…" Now stopping to choose his words carefully. "Your folks."

Furrowing her little brow, Eva spoke up first. "Umm, well, we have a real good ma and pa and Grandma's great too. We have a nice big house and outside are lots and lots of horses. Grandpa makes them." Now looking at him, proud of her grandpa.

"Silly. Grandpa don't make them." Tessie added. "He just helps. Ma and Grandma take real good care of us. We have our own room. And Grandma's friend in town made us nice dresses. Ma, Pa, Grandma and Grandpa read us stories at bed time after we take a bath." Now rolling her eyes.

This made Kendall smile.

"Aunt Mary, she teaches us lots of stuff. She teaches bunches of kids. She showed me how to write my name and I'm only five." She said.

"Is that right?" He was now tilting his head, amazed at how much she said once she started.

Finally, Tessie spoke up. "Look, Mister Judge, before Pa, our other pa went away with Granny and Edmond and Jeb. We found Grandma. She caught us taking flowers. They were so pretty but now..." Looking at him very sincere, "she didn't yell or anything. She said we could pick all we wanted and her little girls liked picking them too. Then she took us to our house, where we live now, you know."

Kendall was trying not to laugh. "Oh, yes."

"She cleaned us up and gave us cookies and milk then rided us back home to Pa." Now she dropped her eyes and head.

"Hey now. What's this?"

She lifted her chin. "Well, Mister Judge, Jeb and Edmond they wasn't nice to Grandma then the fightin' started and Edmond hurt Pa and then Jeb and made Aunt Mary go with him on his horse."

"Hmm," Now rubbing his chin. "So, you're telling me that you ladies are happy living with Mr. and Mrs. Owens?"

Nodding fast. "Yep. Pa is our cousin too." Now walking over and standing in front of him, placing her hand on his. "Please don't make us go to Oston."

Tessie corrected her. "Boston, Silly."

"Ok, Boston. Please don't take us away. We don't wanna go with that..." now lowering her eyes, "mean lady. She wasn't nice to Ma and Grandma."

"Oh, is that so?" He remarked.

Shaking her head firmly. "Nope, not any at all."

"Well, Ladies, if you've had your fill, what do you say I walk you ladies out?"

"Can we go to see our Pa? Ma's fixing his Boo-Boo."

Smiling at how candid Eva was. "Yes, Young Lady."

Court House

The hearing resumed, everyone had reentered and was seated.

All rise... The honorable Judge Kendall... as they all rose from their seats... no one cracked as much as a smile...

"Alright, everyone take your seats. Now, I have taken into consideration all the facts presented here in this hearing and might I say, I was very disappointed at some of what I learned here today. Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, I've gone over all you have presented. Mr. and Mrs. Owens, you as well. Now, I must say this was not an easy decision but I have also spoken with the two young ladies we are here to decide the futures of from here on out. And I must say the conversation was enlightening."

Now rubbing his hand over his face, "It is in my opinion that the best place for the two minor children, Teresa and Eva Webb, and it is my well thought out decision, that as of this day, the custody of Teresa and Eva Webb shall be with..." Now you could hear a collective Inhale. "I won't prolong this any further. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Owens."

Grace without a thought, "OH MY! Thank you, Your Honor." Turning and throwing her arms around Chet, Matt and Kitty. "Poppa, Momma, we're not losing our girls." Tears now trickled down her face.

"Mrs. Owens, I presume you and Mr. Owens intend to go forth and legalize this decision?"

Eyes wide, "OH! Yes, Sir! As soon as possible!" obsurd

Rosemary Burnett stood. "WHY THIS IS ABSURD! How can you decide in their favor?"

"Mrs. Burnett, quiet! My decision has been made." Shaking his head.

"But this is just wrong."

"This hearing is adjourned. Mr. and Mrs. Owens, if you will see me in my hotel room at your convenience, I will have papers for you to sign. I'll be catching the early stage in the morning."

"OH, YES, SIR! Chet, let's go get our girls and tell them the good news."

As the four left the court house, headed towards the Long Branch, Rosemary and Jacob stood and turned to Jeremy Haines. "You're fired."

"What?" He asked, gathering his papers.

"You heard me. You're fired. This is your fault. If you'd done your job..."

"NO, Ma'am. If you'd been honest..."

"UGH, you and that insufferable man Singleton." She now stomped her foot. "Jacob, let's get out of this place."

That night at the Long Branch, Sam and Ellie made a special supper for everyone as a celebration. Quietly, Chet and Grace exited, walking across the street to the Dodge House.

Tapping on the door, "It's open." Kendall called out.

Opening and entering. "Judge Kendall?"

"Yes, please come in. I have all the papers in order. Where is Mr. Taylor?"

Just then, "Right here, Your Honor."

"Good. Come, join us. Now, I've drawn up these papers. They just need to be signed."

Chet and Grace looked at one another. The excitement was taking over. "Breck, is this how Momma felt when she went through this for Mary?"

Nodding and smiling, "Yes. Yes, Kitty sure was excited for lack of a better word."

Placing the papers in front of them. "Sign here, please."

Grace's hands were shaking when taking the pen and signing, Dr. Grace Dillon Owens. Then she handed the pen to Chet and watched him sign, Chester Owens Jr. Both inhaled deeply, relaxed and breathed. Then Breck witnessed the signing.

"There. It's all official. Mr. and Mrs. Owens, congratulations. You are now the legal parents of Teresa and Eva Web. Ah, correction. Teresa and Eva Owens."

Now so excited was she, Grace let out a scream. "Chet, this is real. They are now our daughters!"

As they left, Matt, Kitty and the girls were coming out to meet them to head for home to the family ranch.

"Momma, it's all done!" Grace went to reach out to hug Kitty, when everyone froze, hearing a shot ring out. Chet quickly jumped to cover the girls as did Matt. Everyone was startled.

Then all that was heard was Grace yelling. "NO! NO!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Family of the Heart

PT.17

"NO! NO!" Grace's scream echoed. "Poppa! Poppa, quick!"

Grace was now holding Kitty. "MOMMA!" Now looking around. "Who? What?"

Festus had run to follow the sound. "Matthew! Matthew, over here." He now had Rosemary Burnett by the arm. "Let's go, Missy. Matthew's gonna want ta jaw with ya."

Quickly, Grace stood to meet them. "You... You..."

"Now, Grace." Chet grabbed her.

Mary and Matt were sitting, holding Kitty as she came to. "Ah, Matt?"

"Ssshhh. Honey, hold still."

Grace now walked to Rosemary. "You shot my momma." Grace reached out and slapped her.

"Grace!" Kitty called out. "Sweetheart, please."

Now turning her attention to Kitty. "Momma?"

"I'm alright."

"Momma, she shot..."

"It's not that bad. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Matt looked to Festus. Suddenly, Newly stepped forward. "I got this, Matt. You and Grace take care of Miss Kitty." Now tugging on her arm. "Let's go." Walking Rosemary towards the jail.

Jeremy Haines watched from the boardwalk. "Well, Haines, don't just stand there. Do something!" She yelled out at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Burnett but I seemed to remember being fired."

Matt and Grace walked Kitty to her office. "Chet, take the girls, please."

"No worry. We're fine. Take care of your momma."

Sitting in the office, "Grace, I told you I'm fine. It's just a scr..."

"MOMMA! Please. Why did you send me to medical school? Please? Pap was right. You're as bad as Poppa."

Kitty threw up her hands. "Ok, I think I know when not to argue."

"REALLY, MOMMA?"

Grace patched up the graze wound on Kitty's shoulder and made a sling. "Now, Momma, please keep this arm and shoulder as immobile as possible."

Nodding with her lips sealed tight. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Come on, Kitty. Let's get everyone home."

As Matt walked Kitty out, Grace stood and started to shake. "Hey, Sis, Momma's going to be alright." Mary approached her.

"Oh, Mary. Out there, I was so scared."

"Thanks to you, Momma's fine. Hey, we have some celebrating to do."

"Yeah, yeah, we do."

"Ya know, Grace, we need to have a huge celebration. You and Chet are parents."

"With all that's been going on, I didn't think but…"

"But what?"

"Mary, well, think of the date. It's coming up on Momma and Poppa's anniversary."

"That's right."

"Mary, it's their 30th."

Once home and all were settled, Mary and Grace pulled Frank and Chet into the kitchen while Matt took Kitty up to their room.

"Ok, ok, I have a great Idea. We're going to throw them a party. Momma and Poppa have been married 30 years next week. Ah, we need to contact Beth. She, Jesse and the kids all need to be here. I'll contact her first thing in the morning. This will be fun."

"Aren't you two forgetting something?"

Furrowing her brow, "No. What?"

"Grace, ask your momma. You know how she feels about..."

"Oh, Chet. I'll handle Momma. Besides, we have so much to be celebrating."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Just then, "Warn you about what?" Matt was now standing in the door way.

Reaching up to hug him, "Ah, I… we... Nothing for you to worry about, Poppa." She was quickly trying to change the subject. "Momma resting?"

"Yeah, I just came to get something to drink." Grace smiled a smirky smile, one Matt was familiar with.

Taking his drink up to their room, "Kit, Honey. I'm not sure, but I think your girls are up to something?"

"HMMM… My girls, HUH?" Chuckling, "Matt Dillon, how is it every time you think they are up to something or hiding something, they're MY GIRLS?"

"Well," rolling his eyes. "They are their momma's daughters."

"Is that a fact?" She smirked at him.

Now with his boyish grin, "Well, I'm not complaining, mind you."

Now with a loud chuckle. "Matt Dillon, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Curling up close beside her, gently enveloping her in his arms. "Umm, maybe. But I wouldn't mind hearing it more."

Reaching around and cupping his face in her hands. "Cowboy, I love you." Placing a tender but lingering kiss on his lips.

"Kitty Russell Dillon, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hmm, well? Is it working?"

Slowly, but swiftly flipping her beneath him. "YOU BET!" He softly and gently caressed her and showed her just how much he loved her.

"About the girls, Cowboy..."

"Et et. Later. Right now you let me take care of you." And for the rest of the night he did just that.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Family of the Heart

Conclusion

PT.18

Newly held Rosemary in the jail and quickly made his way to the hotel, hoping Judge Kendall was still awake. Hesitantly knocking, he heard, "Come in."

As he entered. "Please excuse me, Judge. But I have something to discuss with you."

"Sounds like you had some disturbance on the street tonight?" Kendall stated.

"Yes, Sir. That's what I came to talk with you about. Of course you know, there was a celebration at the Long Branch tonight."

"I did. Go on." Kendall pressed.

"Well, Judge, as folks were leaving, Mrs. Dillon was shot."

"Is she alright? Did you apprehend the shooter?"

Nodding, "Yes, Sir. I did with the help of Festus. And Miss Kitty, she was just grazed. Grace saw to her."

"Marshal, what are you not saying?"

"Well, Sir, I have Mrs. Burnett at the jail."

"What?" Kendall asked. "Marshal, is Mrs. Dillon preferring charges?"

"Not as of yet. But I still feel..."

Waving a hand, "I see your point. Let's go talk to Mrs. Burnett."

Entering the jail. "Hello again, Mrs. Burnett. Mr. Burnett." Inhaling and then pulling up a chair. "I understand from the Marshal here that you attempted to shoot Mrs. Dillon tonight."

Shaking her head. "NO! I wasn't aiming for her."

"So do you care to tell me who you were aiming at?" He asked.

"Judge Kendall, those girls belong with Jacob and I. They are Brooks. And the thought of those people winning your decision was just... Well, I… I..."

Nodding at her, "You just thought if you eliminated..."

"Yes! NO! I didn't intend to kill her. I just... Oh, I don't know what I thought."

Standing, "Well, Marshal, shall we speak to Mrs. Dillon?"

Early the following morning, just as everyone was sitting down to breakfast. Mary was making up a tray to take to Kitty. Walking towards the stairs, she caught a glimpse of riders coming towards the house. "Poppa! Someone's coming."

Matt walked out, now seeing it was Newly with Judge Kendall. "Good morning, Tom. I thought you were catching the stage?"

Stepping down from his buggy. "Matt, I can catch another. We came here to speak to your wife, if you don't mind."

Matt showed him into the house. "Can I get you coffee, Tom?"

"No. No, thanks."

"Well, I'll let Kitty know you're here and..."

"No need. I'm right here." She was now standing on the stairs.

"NOW, MOMMA…"

"Never mind, Mary. I'm fine. Judge Kendall, to what do we owe this visit?"

Reaching out his hand to assist her descending the stairs. "Mrs. Dillon, I wanted to speak to you about the events of last night. Uh… Umm…"

"I understand and please, it's Kitty."

Smiling at her, "Ok, Kitty. How are you feeling?"

Shaking her head, "Oh, I'm fine. It's just a scratch and..."

"And she is as bad as Poppa." Grace added as she entered the room. "The two worst patients, I've ever encountered."

Kitty threw a look in Grace's direction.

"Well, Kitty, I guess, what I need to ask is, are you preferring charges?"

Furrowing her brow, "Uh, hmm, Judge, I..."

"It's Tom, please."

"Tom, I..."

Before she could finish, "YES. She is." Grace blurted out. "Momma, you can't let that woman get away with what she did to you."

Kitty now looked from Grace to Matt and back to the Judge.

"Kitty, I spoke to Mrs. Burnett last night when the Marshal told me what happened. From what I heard, you weren't her intended target."

"What? Who?" His eyes slowly moved in Grace's direction. "GRACE?" She asked.

"Seems that way. She thought if she..."

Kitty now moved to Grace, wrapping her good arm around her. "WHY?"

"Oh, she couldn't really answer that coherently. But before I go, I need to know."

"Grace, Matt, I don't think... I don't think I can handle..."

"Oh, there won't be a trail. I can just..."

"Do it, Judge Kendall!" Grace added.

Kendall, now knowing what happened, released Rosemary but sentenced her to probation and forbid her to come anywhere near Dodge, the ranch or any of the family. He ordered her to leave Kansas.

Over the next few days Grace and Mary began making party plans. Grace contacted Beth in Springfield. They were excited about the plan. Things were slow on their ranch so this was a perfect time to come for a visit.

Kitty and Matt watched as the girls continued to scurry around, trying to not let them know what they were doing.

"Cowboy? What do you think is going on?"

Shaking his head. "Kit, I'm not sure but they are up to something."

When Beth and Jesse arrived, Matt and Kitty were surprised. "Beth, Honey. What a nice surprise. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would have met the train."

"No, Momma, we wanted to surprise you."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" All three kids surrounded them hugging and kissing.

"Well now, let me look at you all. You boys are going to be as big as Grandpa before long and Katie, sweetheart, you look so pretty. Well, lets go in and see everyone." Kitty leaned into Matt. "Maybe now we'll figure this out."

"Yeah." He agreed as he led her into the house with his hand on the small of her back.

Once the girls got out all their excitement, "Ok, you three, what is going on here? And I want the truth." Looking to all three girls with her brow raised.

"Oh, ok, Momma, Poppa. Beth, Mary and I, we decided to celebrate the girls being the newest members of the family and..."

Now wide eyed, "Yes? And?" Kitty prompted.

"Oh, alright. We all wanted to be together on your anniversary."

"Oh now, Girls..."

"No, Momma. We're doing this. Come on. It's your thirtieth."

Exhaling, "Matt, did you know about this?"

"No, not at all. But, Kit, they're right."

"They are? You mean you agree?"

"Yes. Kitty, it's been thirty years and then some."

"Yeah, Cowboy, and then some."

"What's that mean?" Tessie asked.

Smiling, "Well, Honey, Grandpa and I will be married thirty years in a few days. But we've known one another for forty seven years."

"That's a long time." She added.

Party Day

Everyone gathered to celebrate Eva and Tessie becoming a part of the family legally and to help celebrate Matt and Kitty's thirtieth anniversary.

It was like a large outdoor event. Sam and Ellie set up a huge barbeque and Grace, Mary Beth and Ellie cooked for days to make all the food. They brought all their friends out for the event.

After the party was in full swing, Matt called to get everyone's attention. "Gather around, everyone. I want to make a toast. Here's to the growth of our family. Tessie. Eva. Welcome! We all love you and congratulations to my baby girl Gracie and our new son, Chet. Gracie, Honey, we are so very proud of you." Now pulling Grace, Mary and Beth into his embrace. "You girls mean the world to me. Never forget that. And last but not least, here's to the beautiful woman who stuck with me through some of the worst times in my life and then still married me."

Now everyone began to laugh.

Now reaching out his hand, "Kitty, Honey. Thank you! Thank you for being you and for the last forty-seven years together."

"OHHHH, Cowboy." Whispering to him. "I love you, Cowboy and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change a thing, not one thing."

"Ok, folks, let's eat. I'm starving."

Huffing out a deep barrel laugh, patting his stomach. "Of course, you are. Come on, let's feed you."

As the night wound down, one by one, folks departed. Kitty looked to the girls. "Leave these things. We'll get it in the morning."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. We're all tired. Momma, Poppa, we love you."

Beth patted her chest, knowing Kitty would understand what it meant. Then she mouthed the word, "Always."

Matt leaned into Kitty. "Let's call it a night."

"Tired, Cowboy?"

Now with a boyish grin. "Nah. Just want time alone with my favorite gal."

Entering their room, he quickly closed the door behind them, pressing her up against the back of the door. Cupping her face in his hands, "Kit, Honey, I meant what I said."

"I know, Cowboy."

Letting his hands run down her shoulders and arms. "Kit, Honey, you are beautiful."

"Oh now, Cowboy, I do believe your eyes are failing you."

Shaking his head, "No, you are as beautiful to me today as the first time I laid eyes on you." Enveloping her in his hold. "Love me, Kitty. Let me love you. I want you." Now, not waiting for a response, he lifted her and carried her to their big brass bed. The same bed they had shared for forty-seven years. Placing her down softly, he began removing piece by piece of her clothing. Tenderly, he kissed her neck and every soft tender inch of her body, bringing himself to full arousal.

Blue met blue. Flesh met flesh. Before long the two found themselves melted in an intimate rhythmic dance of love, connecting on every level, entwined as one.

Now sated in the aftermath, just before dawn. "Umm, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh?" He buried his face in the top of her curls.

"Did you ever imagine we'd be here forty-seven years later? Just wish Curly was still here with us."

"Kit, he's with us."

"Yeah, I know."

"Umm, Kit, we are a family."

"And I couldn't be happier. Cowboy, we're all together. Family. Some blood, some not but still in all, Family and together."

"Uh huh. Family of the heart."

And as it should be, they are together. Loving and looking out for one another, blended but a Family of the Heart.

FINI

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and hanging in with me through this story. I appreciate all the kind and wonderful reviews. You all make this worth doing!**


End file.
